


Remember me ?

by Gizmomis



Series: Willa and Tom [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Times, Heartbreak, Lies, Love, Secrets, Sex, Tom getting angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: One night of passion 15 years ago was all Willa and Tom got. They were both very young, life and an misunderstanding tore them apart to never see each other again.Willa is now hosting a popular kids tv show and she has never forgotten Tom, the boy who stole away her innocence and broke her heart rather badly.Tom is now a movie star, do he remember the Young girl from all those years ago ? And will he recognise her when their paths cross again ?What big secret is Willa hiding ?





	1. Knowing her in the biblical sence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site.. hope you will read and enjoy  
> English is only my second language, so please Bear with my mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Willa meet up after 15 years.

*Willa*  
“Willa ! Willa dammit where are you hiding ?” I can hear my producer Angela's voice ring through the halls of the studio, reaching me in my small office.

 

A few seconds later her head with the carrot coloured curls poke in through my door and I send her a smile. “Not hiding my dear, I am right here in my office”.

She walks in and quickly closes the door behind her, looking very secretive. "Oh I got very big news. You are so going to piss your pants".

 

“I’d rather not”. I say looking at her a bit confused. Not many things sends Angela into a frenzy like this, and it definitely takes something special to have her all flustered like now. “What is it then ?”

"You know how we talked about trying to get a big name to do the season finale right ? Well I got you not just one, but two top names willing to do this". She say, looking like she almost can't contain it.

 

Oh, by the way, I am the host on a popular kids show on british television. I get to have fun all day and sometimes we have minor celebrities come on to help me out with the show and do interviews.

 

I look at her, starting to get curious. "It sounds interesting and you look very excited, so better tell me who is coming before you explode".

 

"Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston, they have both agreed to do the show. Do you believe it ? It’s such a scoop" She looks like she is about to clap her hands.

 

"Ohh". I say.. one name making my mind whirl back almost 15 years. Back to when I was an innocent 17 year old girl, and a young man crept into my bed one very hot night, taking away that innocence for ever.

 

I don't know for how long I have been sitting, lost in my own thoughts, but suddenly Angela clears her throat quite loudly. "Earth to Willa, where the hell did you just go ?"

 

"Back in time, way back in time". I tell her with a sly smile, wondering if Tom will recognise me or even remember me. I surely have never forgotten him. Well it would be kinda hard to.

 

But is am sure it will be fun seeing Tom again. I mean, of course I know what he looks like and such, it’s kind of hard not to know with him being famous and all that. But seeing him face to face will be a whole different thing. I just have to keep my little secret.. well secret. 

"Thank you Angela, that is really cool, I can definitely work out something cool around those two". I say with a smile, already running ideas through my head.

 

*Tom*  
“Hi Ben, good to see you again”. I say walking into the small conference room at the tv station. We are to start filming the kids show today.

I mostly said yes because I thought it would be great working with Ben again. But also because it sounded kinda fun, I like to do different things.

Ben sends me a huge smile as I close the door. “Well morning there Tom. So are you ready for a couple of days of being silly and childish ?”

"Ain't I always ? By the way, do you know anything at all about this show ?" I look at him, admittedly I have never watched it, but Ben have a kid, so he might have.

 

He sit down in one of the other chairs. "Well, Christopher is a little young to be watching this kind of show, but I have watched a couple of episodes with him. Don't tell Sophie I said this, but the hostess is kind of hot".

 

I chuckle, of course I would never tell Sophie. I know she has absolutely nothing to fear from him, everyone can see how in love Ben is with his wife.

 

"So as I have never seen the show, I actually haven't got a clue what we are doing. What type of show is it ?" I say leaning back in my chair.

 

Ben folds his hands in his lap. "Well, it is kind of two parts programme. First it is kind of a sketch show, with the hostess playing the shows main character wild Willa and then secondly kind of an interview/studio part, but you know for kids".

 

"Willa ? That is an unusual name.. I once knew a girl named Willa". I say, thinking back to a weekend home from college many years ago and a girl I have never quite forgotten. A girl that slipped away from me unfortunately.

 

Ben is leaning forward in his seat, looking curiously at me. "And when you say you knew her.. then we are talking in the biblical sense right ?"

 

"Oh very much so, she had just turned 17..". I say thinking back. "Oh stop looking at me like that Ben, for God's sake I was 21 when it happened. She was the daughter of my moms old school friend and stayed with my family because her mother was sick. I was home for a weekend and ended up spending the night in her bed". I smile at the memory.

 

Ben is literally on the edge of his seat now, looking at me intently. "What happened then ? Was it just that one night ?"

 

"Well I went back to Cambridge and a few days later her mother died and she went back home, so I never saw her again. I actually would have liked to. I kind of really liked her, she was something special". I bite my lip thoughtfully.

 

Ben is looking through the big window into the hallway. "Hey, your Willa wouldn’t happen to be around 5'5 with a perky ass and nice boobs ? Dark auburn red curls, hazel eyes and a bit of freckles on her nose ?"

 

"Well actually yes, or she was. I have no idea what she looks like today". I say once again smiling at the memory.

 

Ben chuckles and a mischievous grin spreads on his face. "Everything you just told taking into consideration, I think you will know in about five seconds".

 

"What ?" I look at him, then I hear the door open and turn my face towards the sound, seeing Willa, my Willa walking through the door, looking almost exactly like she did 15 years ago.


	2. We meet again and a trip down memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering their first meeting

*Willa POV*  
I walk into the room wondering what will happen, kind of feeling butterflies tumbling around in my stomach, both men stands up as I enter like proper gentlemen.

"Welcome I am Willa". I extent my hand towards Ben first, as he is closer, telling him. "Such a pleasure meeting you Mr Cumberbatch, I am a big admire of your work".

He grabs my hand, kissing it, sending me one of those smirk, his eyes twinkling. "Thank you, but the pleasure is all mine Willa and please call me Ben".

"Then welcome Ben, I hope we will get some fun days". I say smiling at him, I already like him, and I think he is going to be easy and fun to work with.

I take a deep breath before turning towards Tom, not knowing how I will really react to meeting him face to face and wondering if he remembers me at all.

He is standing right behind me, much closer than I expected him to be, and I gasp a little in surprise, as I turn and stare right into his chest. I have to look up to see his face.

He has changed quite a bit, gone is the almost angelic youth with the blond curls and instead stands a very handsome polished man, but the eyes catching mine is exactly the same blue oceans of wonders pulling me under, back to the last time I was in the same spot.

 

15 years ago:  
"My brother Tom, Tom this is Willa, you know mom told about her and her mother". Emma says and I stand here blushing, looking at the young man in front of me.

I have just turned 17 and my mom is dying from cancer. She is currently going through an alternative treatment program which is hard on her. As my father left before I was born and I don't really have anyone else, my moms old school friend Diana Hiddleston had graciously invited me to stay with her family.

It is my second week here and Emma had told me that her older brother would be home from Cambridge this weekend. She had also said that he was the sweetest guy, almost to sweet for his own good.

He was also, from what she said, really really smart, and their father was disappointed he wanted to be an actor instead of a lawyer or doctor, she told he was actually really talented and had been in plays and some small roles on TV.

I didn't know what I had expected, but it wasn't this. Emma had lovingly called him adorkable, called him the labradoodle, so I didn't expect to be standing in front of this almost angelic vision.

"Oh.. Hi.. I am Willa". I stutter, looking into the most enchanting blue eyes I have ever seen, it is like looking into some kind of infinite ocean, sucking me in, promising me to reveal some deep hidden secrets.

He sends me a big happy smile. He has a beautiful smile and he runs a big hand through the floppy blonde curls. "Hi Willa, I am so sorry to hear about your mother, hope you like being here".

"T.. Thank you T.. Tom". I manage to stutter out, feeling like a stupid kid, this handsome boy, well actually I should probably refer to him as a man, as he is 22 years old, is leaving me a blushing, stuttering mess by just being here.

As Tom leaves to unpack Emma rolls her eyes very dramatically, but then she giggles. "Oh God Willa way to drool over my brother".

"I didn't, but I thought you said he was a total dork ? I think I expected something different honestly." I look at her in confusion. I know he is her brother, but how can she not see how gorgeous he is ?

She is shaking her head laughing. "And he is, I mean look at that hair, and the way he talks and well I love him, but he is a big dork".

"I think he is kind of handsome". I say blushing wildly, hoping she wont tell him or hold it against me. "And he seems really nice too".

She raises one eyebrow and giggles again. "I think someone is hot for my dear brother, well as far as I know he is single and he could use nice girlfriend".

"No I don't. I was just surprised. I expected someone, well much more nerdy from what you told". I say, looking everywhere but her eyes but still blushing. This is so unlike me.

 

Back to present day:  
"Willa ? Uhh Willa are you present ?" I am pulled back from my thoughts about the first time I met Tom, to find him looking at me with an amused expression on his handsome face.

I shake my head a bit, feeling somewhat confused. "Oh sorry Tom, I think I spaced out just a little bit, welcome to the show. We are very happy to have you here".

"Well thank you Willa, you look like yourself darling. Long time no see, what has it been ? 15 years. How are you doing ?" He sends me a lopsided grin that wrecks havoc on my ovarian system, while hold my hand in both his.

I swallow and tries to look totally unaffected as I answer. "Yeah, I wasn't sure you would recognise or even remember me. As you can see I am doing quite well. And from what I hear you are too".

"Oh believe me Willa, that isn't something you just forget". He says winking at me and I hear Ben chuckle behind me. "And well I guess I am doing good, at least career wise".

I suddenly have a feeling this will be some very very long days and I almost regret agreeing to this. I get this weird urge to ask him how often women faints from just being in his presence. I am sure it has happened.


	3. Needing a cigerette and meltdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a bit of a meltdown

*Tom*  
"Oh God that was the most awkward and uncomfortable cast meeting I have ever been to". Ben groans as we walk down to the cafeteria to get some lunch a couple of hours later.

 

I look at him, running a hand through my hair. "What are you talking about Ben ? I found both Angela and Willa to be very sweet and easy to work with".

 

"Oh, I am thinking that you are finding Willa more than sweet and easy to work with. For God's sake, the sexual tension could almost be cut with a knife and I feel like having a cigarette". Ben huffs.

 

I bite my lip, is he right ? Okay I might have flirtet a bit, but it hadn't been that bad, I am sure about that. I am single and when I am, I tend to flirt a bit when there is a pretty female around. "I don't know what you are talking about".

 

"Really Tom ? Are we going to pretend you weren't ripping of her clothes mentally and eye fucking her brains out ? And that she wasn't practically moaning every time she was looking at you. Fuck I have had half a hard on all morning listening to you two". He rolls his eyes.

 

I take a deep breath. Okay I probably can't deny she still has kind of the same effect on me, that she had back then. "Well what do you want me to do about it Ben ?"

 

"Tom for everyone's sake, forget lunch and just go fuck her on a desk somewhere. I would appreciate if I don't have to witness more of that, after all we are making a kids show, not a sleazy half porn". He says chuckling.

 

Now I am the one rolling my eyes. I can't just do that. I don't do things like that and who says that she is even interested, she might be in a relationship or something. "Maybe I should go talk to her".

 

"Call it whatever you want Tom, just do something". He says and walks on, as I turn around to try and find Willa. We just need to clear the air.

 

As I walk down the hall looking for her office I am thinking back to the first time I met Willa and my reaction to her then.

15 years ago:  
"Uhm Emma, I was thinking, you know Willa.. Uhm is she like all alone beside her mother ?" I have pulled my sister aside before dinner. Something about Willa makes me want to know more about her.

 

Emma giggles at me. "Oh God, not you too. No, Tom she doesn't have a boyfriend, because that is what you are asking right ? And she think you are totally hot for some reason".

 

"She does ? Did she say that ?" I look at my sister, forgetting to play it cool for a second. I have just never felt an instant attraction to anyone like this before.

 

She shakes her head and walks away. "Pretty much and she was practically dripping on the floor looking at you, so yeah she does. Go get her tiger".

 

I smile to myself, but is it okay for me to try something ? She is vulnerable and I am going back to school tomorrow afternoon. I will be back for summer break in three weeks time though and I will be home for a couple of months.

 

"Hey Tom". My sister call out, and I look up at her. 

"What Emma ?" 

She sends me a mischievous grin. "Please sneak into her room okay ? Your room is right next to mine and I don't want to listen to you two having sex".

 

I grab a pillow from the couch, throwing it after her. I wouldn't do something like that, would I ? I am not the kind of guy who does things like that.

 

But I have to admit that the idea gets me just a bit excited, so much I decide to go for a run and after that take a cold shower, to be ready for dinner.

Back to present day:  
"Come in". I hear Willa's voice call from her office, and I snap back from my memories and open the door. But the feeling of the memories is still coursing through me.

 

She looks up, and seem a bit surprised to see me walk in and close the door behind me. "Oh hi Tom, is there something you need ?"

 

"You, I need you Willa". Oh shit, I didn't even know I was going to say that, but now I feel it in my entire body. I have some deep need to claim her, that I don't even understand myself. Maybe thinking about our first meeting kind of switched something on.

 

She blinks a couple of times looking at me as she get up from her chair. Her eyes blown wide, but they also go dark with desire and her breath hitches. Then she shakes her head. "Tom you can't just walk in here and say something like that".

 

"Why not ? It is the truth, don't tell me you don't feel it to". I walk slowly towards her and she backs up, but she can't get far before being cornered by her own desk.

 

She just shakes her head again, but I know she feels it. Hell Ben felt it, for some reason she just don't want to admit it. "No Tom, what we had was a long long time ago and just a stupid childish infatuation".

 

"Funny, I don't remember that night as either stupid nor childish. I remember it as pretty hot. Please tell me if my memory deceives me". I am right in front of her now.

 

She presses herself back against the desk, looking defiantly up at me through her lashes, and somehow this just fuels the desire running through me. I am practically ready to follow Ben's advice and throw her up on that desk, having my way with her. Honestly I hardly recognise myself right now.

 

"Please don't do this Tom". She says, clearly looking for a way out, but there isn't one and I grab her slim waist, lifting her up on the desk. My hands running slowly down to grab her thighs, spreading her legs to step in between them.

 

It isn't that she is actually scared, or that she feels violated. If I had sensed that in any way I would have stepped down. It is more like a game, like she don't want to admit her own desires.

 

"What are you scared of Willa ?" I whisper as I run my nose along her jaw til I reach her ear. I can hear my voice is a bit raw, and I can feel her shudder. When I bite softly down on her earlobe she moans deeply.

 

My hands are running into her hair, grabbing a tight hold and she whimpers. "Oh Willa, I don't know what it is you do to me. I can't stop wondering if you feel the same, if you sound the same, hell if you taste as good as my memory tells me".

 

At that moment the door opens, and I snap back to myself, almost jumping back. Willa jumps of the table almost running for the door. "Coming on Angela, let's get that lunch now".

 

I stand there looking after her, whoops, this didn't exactly help with the tension. Fuck, what just happened here ? I know now that I need to have her back, but it seems it is going to take more work this time around and I probably only complicated it.


	4. Not going back there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trip down memory lane

*Willa POV*  
"What the hell was that about Willa ?" Angela is looking at me curiously as we walk to the cafeteria to get our lunch.

I know I blush, and my heart rate isn't quite back to normal yet. I am not actually sure what the hell happened. "Nothing happened, we were just talking".

"Talking ? That gorgeous man was all over you Willa, and the way the two of you acted during our meeting. I was afraid I would get pregnant or something, so spill, what is going on ?" Angela says.

I take a deep breath. "I met Tom 15 years ago, long story short, I stayed with his family because my mom was dying. He came home for the weekend. I ended up loosing my virginity, he left the next day with his girlfriend and I never saw him again before today".

"Wow, seriously you lost your virginity to Tom Hiddleston ? Like for real ? Why have you never told me that ?" She looks at me as we enter the cafeteria.

I shrug. "Well he wasn't famous back then, not really something I go around telling people, and it was a very long time ago. Water under the proverbial bridge".

"It doesn't look to be in the past, he was clearly not in your office to talk and the tension between you two is ridiculous. I mean I am afraid to be lit on fire by the sparks if I walk between you". Angela says with an arched eyebrow.

I shake my head, I just want these days over and done with. I want nothing else to do with Tom for several reasons. "There might be a slight tension, but nothing is going to happen. I want nothing to do with Tom, beside what is required for work".

"Why not ? He is totally hot and sexy. Who wouldn't want a piece of that ?" She grabs some food and goes to sit down, I follow her lead.

I open my bottle of water and take a big gulp. "Well I already had a piece of that, and it didn't end well for me. And beside that I don't really do the whole one night thing, so thanks but no thanks".

Angela doesn't say anything, she just look at me and shake her head, then start to eat. I am pushing my food around on my plate, thinking back to that day.

 

15 years ago:  
"Hey Willa, you are not eating anything". Emma says, ripping me out of my thoughts, and I blush violently, I had been thinking of how I wanted to run my hands through those floppy curls. They look so soft.

I try to make up an excuse. "I am just not really hungry". I say, not really lying, I don't really have an appetite, my mind is way to occupied with Tom. His hair, his smile, they way his hands move.

Tom is sitting right across from me at the table, and every time I look up, I am being sucked into the oceans he hides in those blue eyes.

I am usually not one of those silly giggling girls, but somehow every time Tom speaks to me or I try speaking to him, I go all blushing and giggling and my IQ drops significantly, which makes me even more perplexed as Tom is clearly very smart and intelligent.

"It is important to eat something to keep up your strength". Tom says, sending me one of those flashing smiles that makes me go all gooey and I find myself nodding and start to eat. "Good girl".

"Good thing someone can get you to eat. I know you are going through a hard time but Tom is right, you need to stay strong for your mother". Diana say, smiling at her son.

And that is when I feel something on my leg and discreetly looks down, Toms long legs can easily reach me under the table, and his left foot is gently caressing my leg, like he wants to get my attention.

I look up at him and he sends me a sweet smile and winks at me, turning me into a blubbering mess again, but I don't try to move away or remove his foot. He sits it down, but leave it so his leg touches mine.

If focussing on anything but him was hard before it is next to impossible now, and I keep sending him stolen glances. Almost finding him looking at me every time. He seem totally unaffected though, and just keeps talking to his family, sending me a smile once in a while.

 

Back to present day:  
"We better get back and start shooting". Angela says, ripping me from my daydreams and I jump slightly with surprise, I forgot she was sitting there. Lost in the memories once again.

I get up fast and go to throw out my almost untouched lunch, my appetite not really present. Good thing this is only a couple of days or I might end up loosing a lot of weight. "Yeah we better do that".

As we walk back I am thinking about how to handle Tom, and what happened in the office. Technically he probably did overstep some boundaries, but I decided to act like it never happened, thinking that he had just been caught up in the memories too.   
No I need this over and done as fast as possible and Tom back out of my life before he finds out how our little encounter really ended.


	5. Scary movies and heated kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of first kisses and Tom feels he fucked up everything

*Tom POW*  
"Oh fuck Ben, I think I just messed up everything". I sit down at the table were Ben sits eating his lunch, smacking my forehead down on the table, making myself groan, ouch that hurt, but I deserved that.

I know Ben is looking at me, I can feel his glare. "You know I wasn't serious about the need to go fuck her right ? I just thought you needed to clear the air".

"I know, I know Ben, but apparently some fucked up part of me didn't get the memo". I sigh and shake my head at myself.

Ben put down his fork, his voice somewhere between very seriousand laughing. "Okay Hiddles spill the beans, what did you just do ?"

"I just very much showed her that I am still that jerk, she might very well belive me to be". I say probably looking very sorry for myself. I am not and was not that guy she believes. I was just, well I am just very awkward and unlucky around her.

15 years ago:  
Oh God Tom, why did you do that ? I look at myself in the mirror, feeling mortified by my own behavior, did I really just play footsie with her under the dinner table ?  
I groan, she must think me some kind of weird pervert by now. I don't know why I did it. I just wanted some kind of contact I think, but still. I might have blown this before even getting a real chance.

"Tom ? Tom where are you ?" I hear my sister call for me from the living-room, and I contemplate just sneaking up to my room.

But her head pokes out the door before I can deside what to do. "Hey we are going to watch the new alien movie, do you want to watch it with us ?"

"I was going to go to my room and read up on some homework". I see my sister look disappointed, she doesn't see me to much these days and I sigh. "Okay okay, I'll go make some popcorn then give me 5 minutes okay".

I will just have to sit as far away from Willa as possible, not to make a fool of myself. I think as I walk to the kitchen to make the popcorn.  
But when I get into the living-room, mom is in one of the chairs, already halfway sleeping, Emma is in the other chair and Willa is sitting on the couch, fucking great, I have to sit next to her.  
I mean I like her, obviously, but I seem to be very good at behaving stupid around her and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable.  
So I go sit down on the couch as far away from her as I can, pulling a blanket over me, it is not really a big couch, but at least there is some space between us.

When the movie is halfway through I glance at Willa, seeing that she sits curled up in the corner and I ask softly. "Are you scared ?"

"No not scared". She says, shaking her head vigorously, but I don't entirely believe her. "Just a tiny bit cold".

"Do you want the blanket ? You can have it if you want it ?" I offer, stumbling a bit over the words, feeling kind of stupid.

She sends me the sweetest smile, and it makes my heart kind of flutter, she don't seem to think I'm a creep. "Thank you Tom, but I can't take your blanket".

"Some of it then ? It is a very big blanket". I hold out one corner to her, and she pulls it over her legs, blushing a bit, we kan easily both fit under it.

Emma sends me a weird look, but I just desides do ignore her, we are just sharing a blanket, nothing illegal in that.  
When there is about fifteen minutes left of the movie I notice that both my mom and Emma is asleep, and a few minutes later Willa emits a small squeak, covering her eyes with her hands.

I scoot a bit closer, putting an arm around her shoulder, wanting to comformt her. "It is okay to be scared Willa, it is kind of scary".

"I am so scared Tom". She says and suddenly her arms is around my waist and her head is buried in my chest, making me bite my lips hard not to gasp.

I gently stroke her hair, glancing over at my mom and Emma, what would they think ? But nothing is happening, I am just comforting her because she is scared. That is perfectly okay right ?  
After sitting like that for about five minutes, she lifts her head and look up at me. "Thank you Tom, that was kind of embarrassing".

"It is fine Willa, no problem". My voice only a whisper, I am looking into her warm eyes, and I can't look away, and before I even realise it my lips is on hers and we are kissing.

I got one hand on her lower back and one cradling her neck, holding her close to me. She has her hands in my hair, I quite like that, I like kissing her, it feels good.  
I don't know for how long we have been sitting there kissing, when I hear Emma move and quickly gets back to my end of the couch, pulling the blanket around me, hiding an rather embarrassing erection, showing just how much I enjoyed our kisses. I hope Emma don't realise just how out of breath we both are.

Back to present time:   
"Tom ? Tom hallo ? Are you here ?" Ben is trying to get my attention and I blink a little confused, shaking my head. "Whoops, I was far away".

"Yeah I kind of get that Tom, you looked totally lost to the world, what were you thinking about". He looks at me, standing up, cleaning his luch from the table.

I breathe in deeply, not even realising I run a finger over my lips. "Our first kiss, Ben I need to apologise to her, both for then and for the thing in her office".

"Okay, we need to get back now, maybe she is willing to give you a couple of minutes before we start". Ben says and starts walking down to the conference room.


	6. Not going back down the rabbit hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom apologising and an old conversation with Emma

*Willa POV*  
I am waiting in the conference room with Angela, hoping it will work just to ignore Toms behaviour. Apparently he hasn't changed one bit, I actually thought he had, given the way he is always portrayed in the media.

It is not like I hate him for what he did back then, it was as much my own fault. I was naive and to be honest, he didn't exactly have to do much to seduce me.

But I had been very hurt back then when I realised that I had just been a notch in his bedpost, there was nothing more to it than the thrill of fucking a virgin. And I just don't want to be drawn back into that.

I hear the door open behind me and then that smooth deep voice, that still sends thrills through me, oh how I hate that he has this affect on me, I don't want to find him attractive.

"Angela dear, would it be possible for me to get a couple of minutes alone with Willa ?" I turn around, I don't want to talk to him alone, but for some reason I still give Angela a nod, telling her it is okay.

She leaves the room and closes the door and I fold my arms on my chest, looking at him, or maybe glaring just a bit. "What do you want to talk about Tom ?"

"I wanted to apologise Willa. What I did before". He is shaking his head slightly. "I really don't know what happened. I totally lost my head, It was completely out of line and inappropriate, and I hope you will accept my apology". He looks at me, waiting for an answer.

He looks like he actually mean it, his eyes sincere. And well being on good terms will make these couple of days much easier. "It's okay Tom, apology accepted, just don't do it again okay ?"

"I promise. Believe me, I don't usually act that way. I think the memories kind of screwed with my head, and about that, I want to apologise for what happened back then too, I..." He starts saying.

I don't really want to bring this up, it is a long time ago and I cut him of. "It is fine Tom, no need to apologise for something that old, it is water under the bridge, long forgotten".

"But I just feel..". This time it is a light knock on the door and Ben peaking in that cuts him of and I wave for him to enter, happy this conversation is over.

And I think back to another conversation, all those years ago, a conversation with his sister.

15 years ago:  
"So Willa, what were you and Tom doing ?" Emma looks at me, as we are walking up the stairs to go to bed.

I know I blush and I can't help thinking back to us kissing on the couch, oh lord it had been amazing. "Uh don't know what you mean, we just watched the movie".

"Aha so that was why I heard him almost jump to the end of the couch and why he felt the need to hide under a blanket refusing to get of the couch ? I don't really buy that story about his legs sleeping and just needing to wake up." Emma looks knowingly at me.

I sigh and hope she wont get angry. "Okay okay, don't get mad at me. We might have been kissing just a little bit".

"I so knew it, you do like him". She says very excitedly and I almost expect her to start clapping her hands.

I bite my lip, do I like him ? Well I don't really know him, but I have to admit that I am very attracted to him. "I guess I do, I mean he is kind of cute and really handsome and he is such a good .."

"Stop, I do not want to hear about how my brothers kisses or anything else, but I am happy for you, it is about time he finds a nice girl". She says beaming at me.

I giggle. "Well I don't know if he means anything by it, it might just have been you know .. the moment.. This and nothing more.. And he is going back to school tomorrow".

"I don't think my brother is the type to just kiss girls for fun and by the way he is coming home for the summer holidays soon". She says with a wink.

I can't help it, I can feel the butterflies erupt in my stomach. Soon he will be home for the holidays and I will get to see him every day and I hope she is right, I think I would like it to be more than just a couple of kisses.

"Goodnight Willa, see you tomorrow and dream about my brother". She says giggling, walking down the hall to her own door.

I smile and call out after her, while I open my door. "Goodnight Emma, and I think I might actually do that".

I close the door after me and go to get changed into my pyjamas and get ready to go to bed.

Back to present time:  
I shake my head slightly, trying to focus on Ben who was speaking to me, realising that I had once again let myself get pulled into my memories. Funny how such a short time can have such a big impact on the rest of your life.

I look over at Tom, he is watching me. I can't deny the feeling of some kind of electricity sparking between us, but it is nothing I am going to act upon. I am not going to get myself into something with that man again.

"Willa ?" I snap up, and groan slightly, oh God, that was what I was supposed to concentrate on, Ben was talking to me.

I send him an apologetic smile and tries to pretend my trouble focusing had nothing to do with Tom. "You sorry Ben, I was a bit in my own world there I guess".

"I was just asking what you had in mind for the show ?" He says with a smile that tells me that he has no doubt about were my mind was.

I light up in a smile, I think I have a really good idea and I just hope that they are up for it. "Oh I got some really good ideas, if you are up for it".


	7. The hero and the flustered villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New trip down memory lane

*Tom POV*  
"Oh so you want me to play the villain, is there a particular reason for that ?" I ask. "Why do Ben get to be the hero ?" I say looking at her with one eyebrow raised, but my voice is teasing.

Ben is chuckling and Willa just smirk at me. "Well but you just happen to be so good at being bad Tom and Ben fits better as the hero".

"Oh so you think that do you ?" I send her a mischievous grin, well actually I like playing the bad guy, it is so much more of a challange and often give more room to have fun.

Willa goes through her plans and I start thinking this is actually going to be very fun, even if it is just a kids show, and well I get to be around Willa, something I actually would like to be a lot more.

I hope I can get to talk some more with her, explain about what happened back then, make her understand that I didn't mean to hurt her. I really fucked up, and when I realised, it was to late.

Mostly I want to make her see that I am not the man she seems to think me to be. I take great pride in being nice and polite to everyone, okay I might sometimes have a little bit of a need to be liked, but I hate that she seems to think that I am a total jerk, I would like to change that perception.

And the other thing is the attraction, I can't deny it is still very much there and I think she has to feel it to. I don't feel like just letting her dissapear from my life again.

15 years ago:  
I am walking slowly down the hallway, I know I should just go to my room, I should forget everything about Willa and go to sleep, for so many reason I can't even count them.

She is a bit young. She is very much in a vulnerable place right now, and this interes in me is probably just her seeking to feel something, to try and forget what is going on with her mother.

And I am going back to collage tomorrow, so I wouldn't be able to see her for a while and well then there is Julia, I have been seeing her for some time, and even though it is not really serious and I am trying to find the best way to break it up. I should wait starting something new till I got it cleared up.

But I feel like I should go talk to Willa, apologise to her for kissing her like that, explain why it is a bad idea for me to start anything with her.

So I stop in front of her door, looking around that there is no one around, my mom is already asleep I am quite sure and Emma is in her own room, so I knock softly on the door, a part of me hoping she is asleep and won't answer.

But I have no such luck, and the door opens just a bit, Willa peaking out at me, looking a bit confused. "Oh hi Tom".

"Hi Willa, I was hoping I could talk to you for just a moment ?" I look at her, biting my lip, already feeling my heart beat to hard in my chest.

She steps aside, opening the door to me and I hurry inside, as she closes the door behind me, I turn to face her and she looks at me expectantly. "What do you want to talk about Tom ?"

But I just stand there, feeling my breath catch and my throat go dry, she is only wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and a white tank top, showing of her well shaped legs. "I... Uh.. Well..".

"Something wrong Tom ?" She ask, giggling lightly at my stumbling and blushing try to actually form a sentence, making her auburn curls bounce.

She steps up to me and places on small hand on my chest, and I am pretty sure she can feel my heart trying to break through my ribs. "Just say it Tom, I promise not to bite".

"I.. I.. I just wanted to..". What was it I wanted to tell her ? Why was I in her room ? Her being dressed like that. Fuck my brain is totally blank, and I just stand here looking like an idiot. 

I can't for the love of God remember why I knocked on her door, but I know what my whole being is burning to do right now, and I try to remember why this wasn't a good idea.

She is looking at me, a sweet little smile gracing her lips, I wonder if she is aware of the effect she has on me. "Uhh Tom, cat got your tongue or what ?"

And before I remember why I shouldn't or can think to much about it, I grab her, pulling her to me, kissing her softly, happily feeling her return my kiss.

Back to present time:  
"Something wrong Tom ? Do you want a glass of water ? You are all flustered". Willas voice pulls me back and she looks at me with real concern.

I nod, trying to collect my thoughts, it is really no smart to sit here thinking of those memories. "Just a bit hot in here, yes a glass of water would be really nice, thank you".

She nods at an assistant, who hurries to bring me a big glass of water, I thank her with a smile and gulp down the water, trying to get myself back in the right mind.

I notice Ben sending me a weird look, but I just shake my head slightly and chooses to ignore him for now. I need to get back in the right mind and get this done and I need to figure out how to get Willa to go out on a date with me.


	8. Innocense lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa remember her first time

*Willa POV*  
"Well see you two tomorrow for the real fun". I smile at Tom and Ben, we are finally done for the day. We have just talked, planned and gone over ideas. Tried some different things out, but tomorrow we starts shooting for real.

Ben smile at me and pulls me into a hug. "I am looking forward to it Willa, thank you for today. It has been a whole new experience".

"No thank you Ben, you were great. I am sure it is going to be fantastic". I say hugging him back, I like Ben, he is such a sweetheart.

When he moves away Tom steps up and I suddenly feel a bit awkward, but he pulls me into a warm hug, and I feel myself relax, it is pretty nice being hugged by him. He is warm against me and he smells good. "See you tomorrow Tom".

"I can't wait Willa, sleep well". I look up at him as he lets me go, he seems like he wants to say something, but then changes his mind and just smiles at me.

I smile back, after our talk he had actually been quite easy to work with. Only thing throwing me a bit of was the way he sometimes looked at me. "You too Tom and you Ben, make sure you are well rested for tomorrow".

I wave at them both before going to my car, driving home to my small cosy house, making some dinner and eating it in front of the tv.

I manage to keep Tom of my mind, until I am laying in my bed getting ready to sleep, but instead I toss and turn and can't seem to find rest, my mind slipping back to that night.

 

15 years ago:  
I were trying to breathe when Tom ended the kiss, but it most definitely wasn't easy, his hands felt warm almost burning on my skin, and his kiss sent my head spinning.

Tom was gasping a bit too, his eyes shining brightly and his voice strained. "I think I better leave now Willa, before this turn into something you might regret".

But I don't want him to leave. I just need to feel something, to keep my mind of my mother and her impending dead for a while. Being close to Tom, his kisses and his touches did that, they make me feel good and forget.

"Please don't go Tom, I .. I would like you to stay". I hold onto his arm, looking up at him pleedingly. I know what it is I really ask of him.

He gasped slightly, looking like he don't know what to do, and I feel the tears start to pool in my eyes, I just can't quite handle being rejected right now.

"Don't cry Willa. I just don't want us to do something stupid, something you could regret". He said softly.

I grab the edge of my tank top and pull it off. I don't really care about tomorrow honestly. I just want to keep the pain away now. "I wont regret anything Tom".

I see how his eyes linger on my breasts and I blush slightly, then he looked into my eyes and it is like his eyes glazes over and he steps forward, pulling me close, kissing me passionatedly.

He gently push me down on the bed and shed his own clothes, down to his boxers, before crawling up next to me, his hand travelling down over my body.

"You are so beautiful Willa, but are you sure ?" The way he asks makes me sure that he knows that I am a virgin, maybe Emma has told him ? 

I nod and pull him down to a kiss, me hands running into his hair pulling at it, making him moan deeply, his hand finding my breast, starting to knead it softly.

His mouth travels down my neck, kissing and licking, finding my nipple, letting his tongue cirkle it slowly, then suddenly sucking it in between his lips making me gasp.

I am totally inexperienced here, I only kissed before and some very light petting on top of the clothes, and for a moment I wonder why I am doing this.

Should I stop him, say that I changed my mind ? But his hands and lips feels so good on my breast, I am pretty sure he has plenty of experience and I think this seems like a good time and the right guy for my first time.

I can't help blushing as he pulls down my short, I am not used to people looking at me there, but he just smiles and caresses me so gently I immediately starts to relax.

His long fingers starts running over my warm folds, and I moan, that feels so nice, and so different from touching yourself there, and when he starts circling my clit, I gasp and buck my hips.

I am breathing hard, thinking I am very close to cumming, but then he moves his fingers and I whimper, making him chuckle slightly.

But I soon forget my disappointment, when he slide a finger into me, oh God that is a long finger, and soon I am feeling it build again, as he keeps brushing my g-spot or I think that is what it is, because I have never found it myself, but what he does feels so amazing.

When he stops once again right before I reach my climax I groan and he kisses me, his voice hoarse. "You feel so good, I just can't wait any longer".

This is it, I am a little nervous, but so very aroused and excited, and I help him pull of his boxers, looking down, gasping slightly, thinking it looks a bit bigger than I expected.

He looks into my eyes, his gaze caring, as I can feel him at my entrance and he asks once more. "Are you sure Willa ?"

I just nod, clinching my teeth, expecting it to hurt, everyone has told me it will, and I feel him pressing himself inside me, first it is okay, but then it is like there is a bit of resistance and as he pushes through a flash of pain shoots trough me and I gasp.

"Are you okay ?" Tom looks at me, his eyes concerned and a bit confused and I hurriedly nod, pulling his face down to kiss him.  
As he starts to move again, the pain quickly gives away to pleasure, I have been so close two times, that my body is more than ready, and I feel the orgasm build rapidly inside me.

"Oh shit". I gasp and my hands grab his ass, my eyes rolling back in my head, as the orgasm pulls me under, this is surely very different and much more intense than the orgasms I have given myself.

I hear him moan my name and I know my orgasm has pulled him with me, feeling him almost collaps on me, he slides down beside me, pulling me into his arms, and soon I am drifting of to sleep.

 

Back to present time:  
I sigh, wondering once more if I should tell him ? No it is better not to, after all this time it would be hard doing it. Finally I can drift of to sleep, even though it is an uneasy sleep, filled with strange dreams.


	9. Ben gets the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tells Ben the truth about what happened 15 years ago

*Tom POV*  
I open my door the next morning to Ben. "Morning Ben, I am ready in a minute, there is freshly brewed tea in the kitchen".

"Morning Tom". He says, walking out into my kitchen, when I come back out there five minutes later, he is sitting at the breakfast counter with a cup of tea.

I pour myself a cup, standing in the kitchen, and sigh as I lean back against the table.

"So it shouldn't happen to be Willa who has you sighing like that ?". Ben looks at me arching one eyebrow.

I take a sip of my tea, I haven't slept very well last night to be honest. Thinking about Willa, what happened and what to do and I admit. "I don't know how to convince her to go on a date with me. I am afraid she won't give me a chance".

"Okay Tom you need to tell me what happened between you two. Or I won't know what advice to give you". Ben says and I nod, thinking back.

 

15 years ago:  
I wake up and realise I am alone in the bed. I look at the alarm clock on the table, holy shit it is past 10 o'clock, I can't remember the last time I slept this late, I am usually a pretty early riser.

As I pull of the blanket to get up I notice something, there is blood om the sheet, a fair amout actually, and I gasp slightly, oh shit she had been a virgin ? I had no idea.

I actually feel quite bad now. Had I known I would have been much more careful. No actually had I known, I would have never had sex with her, not like this, not this fast.

As I sneak out from her room, hoping that neither my mom or Emma has been in my room looking for me. I think that I need to find Willa, I need to talk to her. I am not angry with her, but I would really had liked her to tell me that she was a virgin.  
When I have had a quick shower and is dressed, I take the stairs two at a time, bouching into the kitchen, no matter what it had been absolutely wonderful and I really hope she want to see me again.

"Morning mom". I say happily, knowing I am smiling from ear to ear, but luckily my mother would never guess why.

"Good morning Thomas, I thought you would never get up. You got a guest here to see you". My mother say sounding happy.

And that is when I see someone is sitting at the kitchen counter, her head turning, blonde hair swishing and blue eyes looking at me. "Tom darling, Finally you are up".

"Julia ? Uhh what are you doing here ?" I am kind of shocked, I haven't told my family about Julia and I haven't given her my address, and well I am kind of trying to break up with her. I don't want her here in my kitchen, I especially don't want Willa to come here and find her.

"I was in the area, and thought I could give you a ride back to school". She says smiling at me. She has her own car, I don't and mom was going to drive me.

I groan internally, someone in school must have given her my address, probably Eddie, I am so gonna kick his ass for this. "Oh well thank you, that was nice of you".

"Thomas, you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend and such a pretty one". My mom says smiling happily, Julia has her wrapped around her littlefinger, she is good at that.

I don't have a chance to answer before Emma and Willa walk into the kitchen and my mom says. "Girls come here and say hallo to Tom's girlfriend Julia".

They both do a double take, Emma glares at me and Willa looks like she is fighting not to cry, and I feel like a big jerk, but I can't really explain to her. Not here in the kitchen in front of everyone, I need to get her alone.

Julia smiles at them. "Hi girls, I am so happy to meet you, Tom has told me so much about his family, that I feel like I know all of you".

 

Back to present time:  
"So you deflowered her and the next morning your girlfriend showed up ? Now I get why she thinks you are a jerk". Ben shakes his head at me.

I swallow the last of my tea, putting down the mug. "I didn't know Julia would show up. I broke up with her on the way back to school, but I didn't have a chance to talk to Willa before going and explain. Julia clung to me and Willa avoided me". 

"And you never got to rectify it ?" Ben empty out his mug to and puts it down, I take both mugs, putting them in the sink.

I grab my coat and my keys. "No, I had a lot to do the first couple of days, not really wanting to do it over the phone, then my mom called that Willas mother had passed away and she went back home".

"But your mother, she must have had her information. Couldn't she give you her number or adress". Ben is looking at me, as we walk to the car.

I run a hand through my hair. "I thought the same. I couldn't go to the funeral. I had an important audition that day, but I thought you know, that she would come back to my moms or it would be easy to find her but she just disappeared".

"Dissapered how ?" Ben ask as he pulls his car out from the curb, I sink down in the passenger seat looking out the window.  
I shake my head slowly. "When I came home for the holiday I asked Emma. and ended up admitting what had happened. Willa hadn't told her, Emma almost kicked my ass".

"But she talked to mom for me, saying she would like to keep in contact with Willa. But she had left, the only thing my mom was told was that she went to live with family somewere up north, but she left no contact information". I say wondering if I was the reason she fled back then.


	10. Willa's little big secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Willa has a Big secret

*Ben POV*  
We have been filming all morning, and it is actually fun. Okay maybe to fun at times and the director might be a bit tired of having to reshoot the scenes because, well we kind of keep goofing around a bit to much.

I like Willa, she is sweet and spirited, and I get why Tom is so clearly taken with her. I have seen him sending her longing glances all day, she seems friendly enough with him but clearly keeps him at an arms length.

And he seems to think that he has already fucked up once, so he do not want to take another shot at talking with her about it.

So I have decided to go talk to her in our break. Maybe she will listen to me, and at least give Tom a chance to explain what happened back then.

I heard her say she would eat her lunch in her office, so I go there to knock, not telling Tom what I am doing, he would just tell me to budge out. But honestly he really deserve a second chance here.

I knock on the door and someone tells me to just come in, but I am pretty sure that is not Willas voice and I open the door curiously, looking inside.

Someone is sitting in the chair across from Willas desk, all I can see is some fluffy curls in a dark gingery colour. "Uh sorry I was looking for Willa".

"Mom is just getting some food, Angela told me". The person say and turns to look at me, and I might have gasped out loud, holy shit..

I just stand there starring at the boy, no no no this can't be true. Wow what will Tom say ? The kids eyes go wide and he says. "Wow you are Sherlock".

"Uh yeah, that I am". I say, wondering what to say or do, when Willa walks in, a plate in her hand. Looking from me to the kid.

I can see the panic flash through her eyes for a moment and she hurries to put down her plate. "Uhh Will what are you you doing here sweetie, shouldn't you be at school ?"

"I got of early, because our teacher got sick and had to go home". He says sounding happy about it, his blue eyes getting a well known glint.

She looks at me and I raise an eyebrow at her questioningly. She sighs and looks back at the kid. "Will can you just wait here a bit longer. I need to go talk to Ben for a minute".

"Okay mom". Will say, flashing his mother a smile I know way to well, there is absolutely no doubt in my mind here.

Willa grabs my arm, almost dragging me from her office into a nearby conference room, closing the door behind us.

I cross my arms looking at her. "Not that I really have to ask, but let me guess Will wouldn't happen to be 14 years old, would he ?"

"Please Ben, don't tell Tom". She look at me, her eyes telling me she is on the verge of panic here, and I totally get her.

I close my eyes breathing in deeply. I can't even phatom what Tom will say to this. "Willa, I can't keep this from him, he needs to know. Actually he should have known 15 years ago".

"No, he had a girlfriend, he just used me. To him it was just the thrill of having a virgin, nothing else". She is shaking her head.

I shake my head too. "Willa, First of all, Tom didn't know you were a virgin. He was quite upset to find out actually. Yes he messed up a bit, but he was already looking for a way to break up with his girlfriend, and he did so in the car back to school. He tried to find you, he actually really liked you Willa, hell he actually really likes you now".

A couple of tears escape her eyes. "He will hate me if he finds out about Will, finds out I lied to him all these years".

"Well I can't promise you he won't. It will be a big shock for him, but Tom is not one to hold grudges, I think he will get over the initial shock, but he does need to know". I gently put a hand on her shoulder.

She bites her lip. "But please Ben, let me tell him, when the time is right okay ? He should hear it from me, I just hope he believes me".

"Trust me, there is no doubt who the father is. Not to anyone who has seen Tom when he was younger, I actually don't understand how no one has made the connection before". I tell her.

And the resemblance is almost scary. Will is tall and slim exactly like Tom, his hair the same floppy curls Tom had when he was younger, just a couple of shades darker, his eyes almost identical, the same smile, same nose and high cheekbones, but with a bit fuller lips from his mother.

"But okay. If you promise to tell Tom soon, I will keep quiet for now, but you will need to tell him". I say, she is right, it is best if Tom hears this from her.

She nods, looking a bit reliefed. "Thank you Ben, I will tell him, we just need to get this over with, in case he never want to see me again".

"What about Will ? Does he know who his father is ?" I ask her, wondering what she has told the boy about his father.

She shakes her head slowly. "No, he don't know. I told him I didn't knew who his father was, that it was a drunken one night stand".

"Well you will probably need to tell him to then, he deserves to know too". I can see how this is not going to be easy on her.

She closes her eyes, looking on the verge of breaking down and I pull her into a hug. "I won't tell him before I know whether Tom wants something to do with him. I don't won't to see him dissapointed".

"I get that, but I am sure Tom wants to know his son. You better get Will out of here though, you don't want him and Tom to run into each other". I say letting her go.

She nods and grab the door handle. "Thank you Ben, for giving me a chance to tell him myself, and you are right, I should have done it a long time ago".


	11. Mommy still got it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa agrees to a date with Tom and Will is impressed that his mom has scored Loki

*Willa POV*  
I get an assistant to take Will home. Ben is right, I definitely don't want Tom to see him. Tom is not stupid, he would probably get the connection right away if he was to see our son.

At least Ben agreed to let me tell him myself. I will when the time is right, we need to get this tv show done first. I fear he will get extremely angry and probably hate me.

I know now, that I did wrong in keeping it from him, but I was young and I was hurt. When I got older and smarter I didn't know how to contact him and then he went and got famous and well, now it has just been so long.

Okay so it seemed like he hadn't been as big a jerk as I had thought back then. Maybe I owe him a chance to explain at least.  
And talking about the devil. When I walk back on set, I see Tom is already there waiting. Both Ben, the director and most of the crew is still on break. We are left alone. I take a deep breath, trying not to show the turmoil inside me. "Hi Tom, you are back early".

"I wasn't really hungry, so I just got a bottle of water and went back here to rehearse". He says shrugging, and once again I marvel at how much Will looks like his father. Not just physically but the little things they both do and the facial expressions.

I send him a smile and tells him the exact same thing I have told Will hundreds of times. "You should be eating, you don't exactly need to loose weight". They have the same tall, lean build.

"Then go out with me to dinner tonight, and I'll promise you that I will eat. Just let me explain, let me make amends". He looks at me in a way I have to describe as hopeful.

Well I promised myself to give him a chance to apologise and it will be a lot easier to tell him if we are on friendly terms. "Okay Tom, I'll go to dinner with you".

"Thank you Willa". He lights up in one of those breathtaking smiles that goes all the way up into his eyes and lights up his whole face.

I smile what I hope looks like a friendly smile, hoping he can't see rigth through my facade and see the mess I am underneath. Not knowing how to tell Tom about Will, not to talk about how I am going to tell Will about Tom.

Luckily for me everyone else starts to arrive and I don't have to be alone with Tom anymore. Right now I can concentrate on getting this show done.

The day actually goes pretty well and we get a lot of the shooting done, both Ben and Tom is professional and very easy to work with.

"So If you give me your adress I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock". Tom tells me with a smile, when we are done for the day and gets ready to leave.

I shake my head, but when I see his smile faltering, I hurriedly say. "Can we say here at the studio ? I have to go back here checking on some things later, so will be easier".

"Of course Willa, if that is the easiest thing for you. So see you here at 6 o'clock". He smiles at me and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I hurry home to take a shower and change into something fit for a date with Tom. I end up choosing an emerald green strapless skater dress, pretty but not to much and the colour set of the green in my eyes. I want to look good but not like I want to score.

As I walk into the living-room Will looks up at me, his blue eyes going wide. "Do you have a date mum ?"

"Yeah I actually do, are you okay to be alone for a couple of hours ? You can order a pizza, you know were the money is". I tell him, he is a good boy and he is very mature, so I have no problem with him being alone for a couple of hours.

He looks at me. "No problem mum, you look really beautiful. So who is you date with ? It shouldn't happen to be Sherlock ?" He looks kind of excited.

"No I hate to disappoint you, not Sherlock. Ben happens to be happily married, so had to go with Loki instead". I say winking at him.

He looks like his eyes are going to fall out his head. "For real mum ? You are going on a date with Tom Hiddleston ? Way to score".

"Well you old mother still got it". I say giggling, my son happens to be a big Marvel fan. "Yup, the one and only Tom Hiddleston".

"Wow, I gonna get so much attention in school when I tell my mother is dating Tom Hiddleston. Especially from the girls". He says with a grin.

Oh he is most definitely his fathers son I think, as I shake my head. "Hold your horses Will, this is just one friendly date, so please don't go starting rumours at school okay ?"

"Okay, but I get to meet him right ?" He asks looking so very excited and I feel a pang of guilt. If he just knew. If anyone knew.

I send him a smile when I pick up my hand bag. Feeling the nerves start to appear. "Well lets see how this date goes, okay ?"  
I hurry out to avoid any more questions from my son. At least he hopefully will get his wish and meet Tom at some point, it is just going to be kind of a shock for him to realise that he has a father.


	12. A perfect date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Willa goes on a perfect date

*Tom POV*  
I pull up in front of the studio, wondering if it was a lie, her having to go by the studio on the way. But maybe she is just a little uncertain, not really trusting me enough to give me her address and that's okay, I get it.

I smile as I see her walk out the glass doors, she looks absolutely stunning, and I get out to open the passenger door to her. "Good evening Willa, you look beautiful darling".

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself". She says smiling at me, her eyes running down over my navy suit.

When she has gotten in the car, I close the door after her and go around to my own side, getting in and starting the car.

"I hope italian is fine, I know this cosy little place and the food is very good". I say looking at her. Feeling rather nervous to be honest.

She smiles softly and glance at me. "That sounds perfect. I am not so much into all those big fancy places were people mostly go to be seen".

"I totally get what you mean". I say, and I really do mean it. I always hated those places, especially when on a date, I prefer it to be intimate and romantic, not big and fancy.

I park the car in a back alley close to the restaurent and hurry around to open the door to her, offering her my hand and she takes it with a smile.

She lets me keep her hand in mine as we walk the short way to the restaurent and that makes me happy. I might actually have a chance here, at least she seems to be warming up to me.

The owner greats me in Italian when we enter and I answer him back in Italian. "Oh so you speak italian ?" She asks looking at me.

"Not fluently or anyhing, just a bit". I say smiling, helping her her with her coat, hanging it up for her, then resting my hand on her lower back, leading her to our table, holding out the chair to her.

"Thank you". She says, sending me a smile, as I push her chair under the table and walk over to my own chair.

"Wine ?" I ask her when the waiter come with our menus, she smiles at me and nod. "Yes please".

I talk a bit with the waiter, in italian, about the different wines and order the one I think sounds most suitable, and she looks at me with an arched eyebrow.

And when the waiter has been back with the wine, taking our orders, she looks at me smirking. "Just a bit ? You just talked wine and ordered food in italien, are you always playing your assets down ?"

"I don't think so, but I just don't want people think I am bragging or pretentious, and honestly, it is just some basic words and sentences, I can order food and I can great people, that is pretty much it". I say with a small shrug.

 

*Willa POV*  
We are eating and talking, and Tom is actually as sweet as everyone seems to think. On top of that he is very attentive, funny and just a tiny bit sassy, and I find myself enjoying the evening immensely.

"I want to say I am sorry Willa, I know I ended up looking like a jerk back then, truly I had no idea you were a virgin, had I known I would have never slept with you". He has grabbed my hand over the table.

I swallow, I believe him, how should he have known ? And by the way I can't be angry for what happened, it gave me Will. "It is okay Tom, it was as much me, and I should have told you".

"I hope it is okay for me to say, but I kind of never stopped thinking of that night. I don't know, it just felt so amazing, so perfect". He say, actually blushing slightly. Well Tom Hiddleston blushing is quite a sight.

I let out my breath. "It was for me to, well until your girlfriend just happened to show up. Kind of ruined the mood to be honest".

"I am so sorry about that, I didn't know she would show up. I know I did wrong, but me and her wasn't serious at all, and I was going to end it, I actually ended it on the way back to school, I wanted to see you again". He says, gazing into my eyes.

I swallow, he wanted to see me again ? Well so did I, until the girlfriend and then the positive pregnancy test. He continues. "But then your mother died. I thought you would come back or that my mother had an address or something, but you just disappeared".

"Yeah, I just couldn't deal with it, so I kind of just left. My mother left me a bit of money, so I moved away, tried to start over". I bite my lip, oh how am I ever going to tell him about Will, not to mention telling Will that Tom is his father ?

Tom sends me one of those flashing smiles and then ask softly. "So, maybe we could just, you know.. Start over with a clean slate here ?"

"Well I guess so, you know I don't really hate you for what happened, not anymore". I say, but I know we can never just start over clean slate, that slate broke when Will was born.

He brings my hand to his mouth, softly kissing my knuckles, sending electricity through me. "Thank you darling, you don't know how happy that makes me".

 

Later when we stand out in front of my front door, he leans in, kissing me ever so softly on the cheek. "I had I wonderful evening Willa, and I hope very much you will let me take you out again".

"I had a wonderful evening to Tom, thank you. And well we just have to see, wont we". I say with a teasing smile. I actually would love to see him again. I just don't know if it is a good idea.

He smiles one last time as I unlock the door. "See you tomorrow Willa, sleep well".

"You too Tom, and see you in the morning". I send him one last smile, before closing the door behind me, hoping my son is asleep.


	13. Tired of her games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is getting tired of Willa’s games

1 month later  
*Tom POV*

"Do you have a car ready for me outside Luke". I ask into my phone, walking briskly through the airport. I have just arrived back from a week in New York. I just want to get out of here as fast as possible.

I am stressed out to be honest. I haven't been able to reach Willa at all the last three days, and I plan on going directly to her house, It is time for an explanation.

After our first date, we had a couple of more dates over the next two weeks, getting to know each other. I have really been holding back, we haven't even really kissed yet. I wanted her to trust me.

Then after our last date I had kissed her goodnight, just a soft innocent kiss, but it had still send sparks through me and I had felt we might be ready to move just a little faster soon. Oh I had so wanted to take our relationship that next step.

But then she kind of started to pull away, the last week before I left she had all kinds of excuses that she couldn't see me, I gave her some space, thinking she just had to get used to it all. And well maybe she was busy with work.

Then after I had to leave for New York she only answered my texts shortly and the last three days not at all and she didn't pick up when I called.

I have to find out what is happening here ? Did I do something wrong ? But no matter what, I can't go on like this, I am done playing this games with her and it is time I show her that she is mine. Our time together has been enough to realise that she is the one I want and I am not about to let her run away.

"The car is ready for you, good luck". Luke tells me and I thank him before hanging up, and hurrying out to the car, asking the driver to take me to her house.

As we get closer and closer to the house my blood slowly starts to boil, she isn't being fair at all. Mostly she is acting like a stubborn child, and I am so done taking this, I have been exceptionally nice up to now, I am done being nice.

When I finally get out the car in front of her house I am beyond pissed, I take a deep breath, and try to calm myself, before I walk up and knock on the door.

 

*Willa POV*  
I hear a knock on my door and goes to open, a bit shocked to find Tom standing on my doorstep. "Oh so you are alive. Good because I think we need to talk".

"I guess I don't really have a choice here, so you better come on in". I am happy Will has gone over to a friends house for a sleep over. Tom is glaring at me, looking pissed and making me quite nervous.

I have never seen Tom like this, hell I didn't know Tom could look like this, and I have to say that angry suits him, he look beyond sexy.

Yes I have been pushing him away lately, for two reasons. Firstly I started to like him more than I should, I am just ending up getting hurt again. There is no way this is going to end well.

And secondly I simply don't know how to tell him about Will, and I knew the time was running out, he has been moving really slow but I can't hide Will forever if we are dating.

Tom stomps past me, his jaw is clenched, and the vein in his neck bulging, he looks just about ready to bite a nail in two. "No actually you don't, I think I deserves some answers here and God damn woman I want the truth".

I sigh and close the door behind us, closing my eyes shortly before following him inside, not knowing how this will go, hell not knowing what I want to happen.

"Why the hell have you been ignoring me Willa. Do you even realise how nervous I have been". He turns and look at me, the look in his eyes almost makes my legs give in.

I take a deep breath, trying to find the right words here. "I .. I didn't.. Or well didn't mean to, I.. Well I am not really used to dating, and I kind of got scared I think".

"I am not going to hurt you, you know that right ?" He slowly steps closer, a long finger trailing over my cheek, making me catch my breath, it leaves a trail of sparks on my skin.

I am not capable of speaking, my brain is no longer capable of forming words, as his eyes locks with mine. He grabs my chin. "So it has nothing to do with you not liking me ? With you getting tired of me ?"

Maybe I manage to shake my head slightly, I am not actually sure, but well he seems to get the message and he goes on. "I have been really nice Willa. Taken it painfully slow, because I really like you, but I am done with these games, you are mine and I am gonna show you".

His grasp tightens till it is almost painful and then his lips are suddenly on mine, taking me hostage, demanding immediately surrender, and my whole body gives in, pressing itself against him. Seeking what it really wants.

His kiss is even better than I remember, but hey, he has had fifteen years of practice to perfect the technique and he really has, Oh Lord it feels good.


	14. Showing her who's the boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa tries to tell Tom, but right now he has other plans

*Willa POV*  
When he finally breaks the kiss, only because even he needs oxygen, I steady myself with a hand on his chest, holding him at an arms distance. "Tom we need to talk".

"Sure, but not right now, there is other things I need to take care of first". He say, his hands grabbing my hips.

I glare at him, he is so infuriating when he does that, he has a way of just running you over like a bulldozer sometimes. "And what is that if I may ask ?"

"Of course you may, I need to show you that you are mine, and what better way to do that that by fucking you until you beg for mercy". He says, a sexy smirk sliding over his face.

Okay my ovaries just died, but at the same time I get quite angry with him, he can't just come here and think I am just going to give into him like that. "No Tom, we need to talk".

"I said when I am done with you Willa, right now I wouldn't be able to concentrate on talking at all". His fingers digs into my hips pulling me to him.

Damn it, I need to get him at a distance, to clear my head, I can't think at all with him this close to me, and I know there was something important I needed to talk to him about.

"Tom we need to talk". I try again, as he turns me, his hands stil firmly on my hips, and he starts to push me forward.

He chuckles and I feel his warm breath on my neck and ear. "Later, right now you better show me to your bedroom unless you want me to fuck you right here".

Oh God I not only forget how to talk but how to breath, as I grab his arm, pulling him with me to my bedroom, actually I wouldn't mind jumping him right here, but there would always be the risk of Will coming home to pick up something.

As soon as we are in the bedroom Tom grabs me, lifting me of the floor and throwing me on the bed, making me giggle, then he is hovering over me, growling in my ear.

When he kisses me deeply and I forget everything else, hardly even noticing that he is pulling of my clothes before I am left naked, then he sits up, straddling my thighs, smirking at me as he slowly pulls of his tie.

I gasp as he grabs my wrists and gather them over my head, he rummage a bit and as he let go of me, I realise that my hands are stuck, he has tied me to the headboard with his tie.

"Tom please, let me free." I look imploringly at him, but he just shakes his head and I get a feeling that this is when I get to see and feel exactly how bad he can be and my abdomen contracted at the thought.

He kisses me very demanding, then his mouth is sliding down my throat, he works slowly downward, with a mixture of kisses, licks and small bites.

I moan and writhed, it is both exciting and hugely frustrating for me not to be able to touch him.

"You are so beautiful and sexy, if you had any idea of the things I want to do to you". His hands caresses my body and his eyes does the same.

He reaches my breasts, his hands caressing them, gently at first, but then more intensely, his fingers finding my hard pink nipples.

I gasp as he is rubbing them between his fingers and pulling gently at them, I feel my juices literally dripping from me and I squeeze my thighs together groaning.

When his hot mouth closes over one nipple and he sucks hard on it, I am contemplating if he seriously can give me an orgasm just by playing with my breasts.

And as his teeth closed around it and gently goads me, I discover that yes in fact he can and I am gasping, while the orgasm makes me squirm under him.

He continues down my stomach, then slides his hands down to my legs and parts my thighs, he is smiling teasingly up at me.  
I gasp again when I feel his tongue between my legs, I writhe, it is terrible not being able to use my hands.

His mouth is kissing me, licking me, tasting me and I close my eyes and tries to stay somewhat coherent, holding myself together, I feel I am already coming unravelled again.

"Oh God, Tom." I am sure I am going to go insane when I feel his tongue inside me, I am no longer able to think a single coherent thought.

His mouth finds my clitoris, and he sucks gently on it while two fingers finds their way into my warm, very wet inside and I just can't take no more.

I am sure I actually passed out for a moment, as the orgasm causes me to shake and cramp, my toes are certainly feeling numb and I fear the three nearest houses might have heard me.

I don't even get a chance to catch my breath, as he grabs my hips and turns me with a fast motion, getting me on my knees, I hear his pants open and he thrusts into me.

I moan, the angle allows him to penetrate so deeply into me, feeling he is reaching places that have never been reached before, and it is a little overwhelming.

His hands is caressing and massaging my buttocks as he pushes deep into me again and again until my whole world consists only of him and I feel a new orgasm coming.

"Fuck you feel so good". His voice raw and it just pushed me over the edge, causing my inside to contract violently and that is more than he can handle, he moans my name and his last hard thrust makes my whole world rotate.

I collapse on the bed and he reached up and unties my hands, then he slipped down on the bed beside me and I am clinging to him, completely overwhelmed and exhausted, soon drifting of to sleep.


	15. The truth revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds out about Will

*Tom POV*  
As I wake up the next morning I smile to myself, that had been more than amazing, and I finally felt we were on the same page here, but we would probably need to talk. I snuggle down under the blanket with a content sigh.

Willa makes a cute little sound and opens one eye looking at me, I stretch out my arm, sliding it under her, pulling her into my side and she humm and snuggles her face into my neck.

This is something I could get used to. Honestly this is what I want, I want to wake up like this every morning, being able to pull Willa into my arms and kiss her, as must and as long as I feel like.

And that is what I do, kiss her that is, soft and gentle, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips and the way she seems to melt into me. Nothing can ruin this perfect moment for me.

"Mom I..". I hear a voice at the door and Willa gasps. My brain trying to catch up. Why is there some kid in her house ? Wait did he say mom ? I turn my head feeling very confused, seeing a boy of about 14 staring at us, a surpriced look on his face.

I feel my heart almost stop, no no no, this has to be a joke or a dream. I am probably staring a bit, but the age, the soft ginger-blonde curls and the blue eyes, even the surprised expression on his face, its like looking in a weird age bending mirror.

"Will darling please go to your room, I will be there in a minute, okay ?" Willa says softly and the boy nods, giving me one last glance before disappearing.

I feel like the floor has just opened under me and I am fiting with everything I got not to fall into the pit, afraid what is down there.

 

*Willa POV*  
Oh shit, I am toast here. This is exactly what couldn't happen. Tom is still staring after Will, his mouth slightly open, and I hurriedly put on some clothes, this is not a conversation I want to be naked for.

Tom finally looks at me, his eyes huge and his voice slightly shaking. He looks about to faint. "You.. You have a son ?"

"Yeah I do". I slowly backs towards the door. "Tom put on your clothes and come into the kitchen, we need to talk okay ?"

I hurry out into the kitchen, putting on some coffee, kicking myself mentally, I should have told him, this was not how he was supposed to find out about Will.

This can only end badly, I am quite sure of that and sad about it to. Last night had been so amazing, but I am pretty sure that he don't want to ever see me again after this, hopefully he wants to see Will. To get to know him.

Five minutes later Tom comes out into the kitchen, he still looks kind of shell shocked and he stops glaring at me, his voice filled with pain, sounding like he is either going to cry or scream. "I don't think I really need to ask, but that is my son isn't it ?"

"I am so sorry Tom, I should have told you. I just didn't know how to, but yes he is yours". I look at the floor, just waiting for the eruption to come.

I can feel how he is trying to collect himself, his voice still breaking when he finally speaks. "How could you Willa ? How could you keep it from me for all this time ?"

"I.. I was angry with you when I found out, and frankly I thought you didn't care, so I decided to do it by myself". I don't dare to look at his face, but I can see how tense he is, by the small part of his body I can see.

This time he is close to yelling at me, clearly fighthing not to lose control. "You still should have told me, and worse than that, you didn't tell me when we met again. You started dating me without telling me, hell you fucking slept with me and still didn't tell me".

"Hey I wanted to tell you yesterday, you were the one who didn't have time for talking". I snap back, finally looking up at him, regretting immediately. He looks so angry and so very hot, his hair a mess and his eyes narrowed at me.

His jaw is tensing and the veine in his neck bulges. "Don't Willa, just don't try pinning this on me. And now if you will excuse me I will go meet my son, I think I am long overdone for that".

"No, please stop Tom". I grab his arm in desperation and he glares down at me. "Let me talk to him first, let me tell him, he has no idea that you are his father. At least let him hear it from me".

I see how his fist ball up, and he breathes in deeply. "Only because I want to make it easier on him. You have till midday, then I will be back to get to know him. You are not going to take one more day away from me".

"Thank you". I say nodding, feeling my heart breaking, knowing that I just ruined probably the best relationship I ever had.  
As I watch him stalk out of my house. I wonder how to break this to Will most gently. Knowing that I will probably have the other and most important man in my life yelling at me in a moment.


	16. Telling Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa tells Will the truth about his father

*Willa POV*  
There is no way back, I need to get this over and sone before Tom gets back here. So I pull all my remaining resources out and walk down to Will's room. I hope my son has a more forgiving nature than his father, but I already know this won't end good for me.

"Hi mom". He says as I open the door, finding him sitting at his desk working on a school paper. "I am sorry for.. you know walking in on the two of you".

I have to admit that I get a bit red in the cheeks. No mother wants her teenage kid to know what she is doing behind closed doors. "No I am sorry. You were not supposed to see that. It wasn't the way I planned on introducing you and Tom".

"It's okay mom. I mean I know that you..". He stops himself, shuddering slightly. "Well you deserve to have your own life, I just don't really want to know".

I sit down on his bed. This is it, the moment I will tell my kid that I have lied to him, and probably break a part of our relationship forever. I know he wont hate me forever, I am his mother after all, but some part of what we have will probably never be mended.

"There is something I need to tell you Will. And I just hope you can forgive me for what I have done". I say, looking up at me beloved son. Right now him looking so damn much like his father doesn't help me one bit.

He looks at me, slightly tilting his head, exactly like Tom would have done. "What is wrong mom ? You sound so serious. I can't imagine you could say anything I couldn't forgive".

"Belive me. I.. I lied to you sweetie. You do have a father. Tom is your father". I simply don't know how else to say it, and now I look at him, waiting for his reaction.

He looks a bit confused, chuckling slightly like he is trying to hide his true feelings. "Uhh mom I am happy that you have found someone, but isn't it a bit early with the .. making him my father thing ?"

"No Will, he is your real father, your biological father. If you don't believe me you only need to look in the mirror. Hasn't anyone ever told you that you look like him ?" I know he has been told, but he never really believed it. "I am sorry I told you I didn't know who he was. I was hurt and angry with him and I let that anger take your father from you".

"What ?!" He jumps up, actually looking in the mirror and his body language tells me that he know it is the truth. He whirls around and in an instant I get a feeling of deja vu, as I am stared down by flashing blue eyes. "How could you mom ? And why has he never tried to make contact ?"

"He didn't know". I stand up, trying to feel less intimidated by my son, but at 14 he is already about an inch taller than me, so I still feel stared down. "I never told him. It was one night and I didn't see him again before a month ago. He had no idea you existed before you barged into my bedroom this morning".

His jaw tenses up in a very familiar way and his voice trembles. "So all you, it was all you. You took away my father, you lied to me. You lied to him. You even freaking dated him for a month not telling him I existed".

"I.. I.. I am so sorry.. I wanted to do it the right way. At the right time. But I just messed it up even more". I just want to pull him into my arms and hold him. But I know he wouldn't let me right now.

"Sorry don't give me back fourteen years mom. It doesn't give him back those fourteen years. I can't believe you acted this selfish". He has tears streaming down his face and it breaks my heart. Mostly because he is right, I can never make up for this.

 

*Will POW*  
I don't know what to do, I feel like I have stepped into a weird dream or alternative universe. A place were you suddenly get told, that by the way that famous actor people has teasingly told you must have had a drunken fling with your mom actually is your father. Or maybe I stepped out of a dream and into reality, a reality were my mom lied to me and robbed my of a father for fourteen years.

"He.. he wants to get to know you". She says, looking at me, tears running down her cheeks and a part of me want to hug her and tell her that I still love her, but I just can't right now. "He is coming over soon to pick you up, if.. if you want to of course".

"Of course I want to. We kind of have a lot to catch up on due to your lies mom". Yeah I know it was kind of a low blow, but I am fighting to keep myself together right now.

She just stand there, clearly not knowing what to do with herself. "Mom sorry but right now I just need to be alone".

"Oh okay". She says, walking to the door. She turns and look at me. "Please tell me if you need anything okay ? Anything at all".

"Right now I need you to stay away from me". I say looking away. I hear the door close and I throw myself on the bed. I have been dreaming about finding my dad, but not like this. What am I to do ? My mind has I really hard time understand this, I not only have a father, he is also famous.


	17. Moving in with dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to go live with his father

*Willa POV*  
I am nervously pacing the living-room when the doorbell rings. My son has stayed in his room since our conversation and I am nervous as hell about having to face Tom again. But nonetheless I go to open the door for him.

"His Tom..". My voice falter. I am in so much trouble here, he seems to be even more angry with me. His jaw so tense, that every muscle is standing out. 

"Have you told him ?" He isn't looking me in the eyes. No he is staring right through me. And a part of me literally feel like running away.

I nod, feeling the tears burn right behind my eyes. "Yeah I told him and he really wants to get to know you, but it was a shock. If you just come i ..".

He cuts me of, shaking his head. Still staring right through me. "No, I don't want to come inside and I don't want to talk to you beyond what is absolutely necessary. Could you just go get him ?"

"Sure". I say, fighting back the tears. He hates me, no doubt he hates me. I ruined everything and I am not sure he can ever forgive me.

I go down to knock on Will's door. Hopefully he will forgive me, given a bit of time. "Sweetie ? Your father is here to pick you up".

"Coming". Shortly after the door is throw open and Will comes out carrying his bag. He looks at me. "I have decided that I want to stay with dad for now, if he will let me".

I clutch my hands over my mouth, unable to keep back the tears. My little boy wants to leave me. "Will plese don't I know you are angry, but please don't move out".

"I am sorry mom". He say walking towards the front door. "I need some space and I want to get to know my father, not just a couple of hours once and again, but really get to know him".

Tom looks up when he hears us approch and Will looks at him. "Uhm hi.. is it okay if I stay with you for some time ?"

 

*Tom POV*  
I look at Willa, she looks about to break down. Apparently Will has taken the news badly. But moving out seems to be a bit rash and well she don't deserve this. "You know what Will, what about you stay with me for the weekend for now. If it is okay with your mom ?"

She looks about to cry and a grateful smile spread on her face as she nod. "That would be fine. Doesn't that sound like a good idea Will ?"

"I guess". My son say. Then he sigh and walks over to hug his mother tight, whispering into her hair. "I don't hate you mom. I just need to get it all at an arms length and sort it in my head".

"I understand. Have a good weekend okay ?" She give Will an extra hug and a kiss on the cheek, making him roll his eyes slightly, but he is smiling. I have no doubt she has been a wonderful mother to him.

I just wanted to be there. See him born. His first smile. His first steps. His first words. His first day in school. I wanted to read to him. To comfort him when he had a bad dream. And to kiss it when he fell, telling him it would be okay. The pain of what I lost once again threatening to pull me under.

"Lets get going kid". I say, smiling to him. Honestly I really want to hug him, hold him close to me, find out how he smells. But I am very much aware that he isn't a baby, he is a teenage boy and I don't want to overstep his boundaries.

I move aside from the door and Will walks out. "See you mom". I turn to look at her. "Don't worry I will make sure he is safe okay ?" And she nods. Then I close the door and we walk to my car.

"Wow cool car dad. Is it okay that I call you dad ?" We are in the car he looks around with excited eyes. "Honestly I still can't believe you really are my father".

"Yeah dad is fine and thanks. Honestly it is a big shock for me too". I can't help smiling. I am a father and I actually love him calling me dad. I can't wait to tell my family, to have them all meet him. I will also have to figure out how to tell the public.

When we get to my house I show him to one of the guest rooms. "I was thinking you could have this room for when you are here. We can go buy whatever you want for it after lunch. Would that be okay ?"

"Sure dad, it would be totally awesome. Thank you". He says smiling brightly, and I am once again struck by how much he looks like me.

"Well you can unpack and then come to the kitchen". I say and leave him alone. I think we both need a couple of minutes to digest all the new feelings.

I am going to call my family and have them come over tomorrow to meet him, and I wonder how they are all going to react to this. Hopefully they will be happy to get to know him.

Ten minutes later he comes out into the kitchen, just as I put a plate of sandwiches on the counter. "Perfect timing kid. Lets get some lunch and them go shopping".

He sits down and grab a sandwich, taking a big bite and then talking. "So I was thinking dad, would it be okay for me to paint the room ?"

"Yeah sure, if you will be so kind to chew and swallow your food before talking the next time". I tell him with a knowing smile. "I am sure your mom don't let you talk with a full mouth". 

He hurriedly finish his bite and send me an apologetic smile. "Sorry dad. I got a bit to excited. It won't happen again".

I ask him about school and his friends while we eat. When we are done I pack away the rest and greb my wallet and car keys. "Let's get going them, if we are going to paint to we better hurry up".


	18. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some father and son bonding time

*Will*  
Normally I don't like shopping, but being out shopping for my new room with my dad is actually cool. To be honest my dad is pretty cool.

He is clearly kind of trying to make up for not being in my life. He don't have to, I mean it isn't his fault he has been absent in my life. It is on my mom, he didn't know. "You know dad, you don't have to give me all this".

"I know kid. But I want to. I want to make sure you feel at home when you are at my place". He says, and send me a smile. "So don't hold back, just pick what you want".

I try to hold back though. My mother has always taught me that money isn't free and I see no reason to overspend on things I don't need. I don't need a flashy room, just a quiet place I can relax and feel comfortable when I am there.

Like I don't need a new bed, just some new pillows and stuff. Some things for the walls, a desk to do homework and a comfortable chair. And then some darker colours for the walls. I like dark walls, it kind of relaxes me.

So we get done pretty fast, and we load all the small things in the car.. the furniture will be delivered tomorrow, which is perfect if we get the painting done today.

Back home we move the things I don't need into another spare room and move the things remaining to the middle of the floor.  
Tom looks at me, as I pull the lid of the dark grey paint. "So do you want you old dad to give you a hand with the painting too ?"

"Sure dad, that would be cool". I light up, we have been talking most of the day, and I would love to hear more of his stories. "And by the way dad, you aren't old, just a bit retro".

"Watch your mouth kid". He says laughing, shaking his head. "I am sure you got that sassy streak from your mother".

"Sure dad, that comes from my mother, becuse you have never been sassy ever right ?" I say grinning. I have seen some of his interviews and read some of his old tweets and well I definitely didn't get it from my mother.

He puts on the most innocent face, clutching a hand to his chest. "Me ?! No never. I am always very well behaved and gracious".

"Yeah and pigs fly". I say laughing, making him laugh to and shake his head. "Well if looking at you didn't convince me that I am your father, then this would".

We start painting, and he asks me about my life and friends, I ask him a lot about his job, and he tell a lot of stories from the set of Thor and The Avengers, making me laugh. It sound like they just had a great time. And he promises to bring me on a movie set some day.

"How do you think the press and your fans are going to react to this ? You suddenly having a teenage son ?" I ask him. I have been wondering how he intents to tell it.

He shrugs, looking thoughtful. "Honestly I have no idea. But I also don't really care. They just have to deal with it".

 

*Tom*  
"So are you happy with the new colour ?" I ask Will. We have just finished up with the painting and I put my arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to my side. I am surpriced to see how much like me he is, considered that he has grown up without me.

"Yeah it looks good. Thanks for doing this dad". I feel his arms around my waist as he hugs me, and suddenly I feel myself fighting tears as I pull him into my arms, hugging him for the first time.

I can't descibe how it feels to hug my son for the first time. It is like my heart swells to double size and I feel a sudden urge to protect him. 

I close my eyes as I bury my face in his hair and breathe in his scent. I am overwhelmed by this intense feeling, love, but not a love I have ever known before. I hadn't expected it to just happen like this. But it did.

We stand like that for a couple of minutes, then I sigh. "I better go get som dinner ready, it is getting kind of late".

"Yeah I am getting kind of hungry". He say. And I see him quickly dry a tear from his eye as he pulls away. "Do you need a hand ?"

"Sure kid if you want to". I say, and open the door, letting him walk out first. I am so happy that it goes this well. Apparently he has really missed having a father and I am so happy I finally have the possibility to be here for him.

After dinner I excuses myself, I have some things I need to do in my office, but I tell him to just go turn on the tv or what he wants to do. I go in my office to make some phone calls. Deciding not to tell people. This shouldn't be told over the phone. They better see for themselves tomorrow.

I try to sound normal when I call my family and friends, asking them to come over the next day, as I have a big surprice for them. No one seem to notice, but I feel I sound almost like a stranger.

First when I get Ben on the phone something unexpected happens. "This is about Will right ? She finally told you".

"You know about Will ? Well not so much told, but I found out. But.. how do you know ?" I ask him, feeling dread pool on my stomach.

I hear him sigh. "I am sorry I couldn't tell you. I ran into Will at the studio by accident. I knew right away, I mean he looks just like you. Willa begged me to let her tell you herself. And well I thought it best you heard from her".

"Fuck Ben.. you knew and you didn't tell me". I bite my lip. I hate that someone else knew before me. But I know Ben, he did what he thought best. "But I get why you didn't. It was her job to tell, not yours".

"I am happy you understand and even more happy she has told you". He says, and I can hear in his voice that he is smiling. "I would love to come tomorrow and meet him for real".

"Cool, see you tomorrow then, bye Ben". I end the conversation and get the finale calls made. Luckily most of my family and friends are able to come. I feel both nervous and excited about this.


	19. Telling the truth and talent unwailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa tells Angela the truth and Tom discover that Will has a talent.

*Willa*  
As soon as Tom and Will left I called Angela, asking her to come over, saying that I needed a girls night in. I just can't face being alone right now.

When she rings the doorbell I go to open and she only need two seconds to look me over before asking. "Oh shit sweetie, what happened ? Is it Tom ? What did he do ? And do I need to kick his ass ?"

"Yes and no". I say letting her in and closing the door. "It is about Tom, but no ass kicking, unless it is my ass, because it is all my fault".

"You know what, let's open a bottle of white wine and go sit in the couch and you can tell me everything". She says softly.

I nod. "That sounds like a great idea". I send her to get some glasses, while I go find a bottle of wine and opens it.

Five minutes later when we sit in my couch, sipping our wine she looks at me. "So what happened ? I am guessing that it isn't cheating or something like that, when your say it is your fault".

"Do you remember I told you that I had no idea who Will's father is ?" I ask her. I had told her the same story as anyone else.

She nods. "Yeah. Wait does this mean you do know the father ? Did Tom get angry..". She clasp a hand over her mouth. "Oh holy shit, Tom is his father isn't he. God why didn't I realise before?"

"Yeah he is his father. He.. he found out this morning and now he is pissed that I never told him. So is Will, he is with Tom for the weekend". I say with a sigh.

Her eyes looks about to pop out of her head. "Oh shit sweetie. I love you, but I get why he is pissed. I mean he missed everything. It must have been a big shock, for Will too".

"I know, I know I fucked up and I probably totally ruined everything with Tom. I should have told him. I let my hurt and pride rule me and I made the wrong decision". I say emptying my glass.

She rubs my shoulder, sending me a small smile. "Well Will is bound to forgive you soon. And I mean you and Tom seemed so.. well so in love honestly, don't you think he is going to forgive you ?"

"Honestly I am not sure. And I get him, I mean I can't even imagine how I would react. Back then it just seemed like the rigth thing and when I met him again it was difficult to find the rigth time and way to do it". I say feeling even more down.

Angela refills our glasses. "Give him some time to digest it. And show him that you regret not telling him. I am sure he will come around".

 

*Tom*  
I am on my way back to the living-room to tell Will about our guests tomorrow, hoping he is okay with it happening like this.. I just want to tell everyone at once, not to leave anyone feeling left out.

But suddenly I hear a guitar playing softly and a voice starts to sing, at first I think it is the tv or that Will has put on a cd, but then I realise he must have found my guitar. He is playing 'Hotel California' and not to brag, but my boy can sing, like really sing. I know I got an okay voice, but at 14 he already outshines me easily.

I slowly walk to the door and peak in, not wanting to disturb him. He seems in his own world, sitting on a footstool with my guitar, looking like he has been playing guitar all his life. I feel tear well in my eyes as I watch him. It sounds beautiful and I am not just saying that because he is my son.

I let him finish the song, before entering the room, and he looks up. "Oh hi dad. I hope it is okay that I borrowed you guitar".

"Sure, you can borrow it any time you want". I say walking over to sit down on the couch. "Were have you learned to play like that ?"

He gets up and puts the guitar away. "Well I had a couple of lessons some years ago, learning to read notes, how to play the different accords and such. But beside that I have just played by myself. I like playing".

"You taught yourself ?" I ask and he nods, blushing slightly. "Wow I am really impressed kid. You know if you want some professionel lessons just say so, I know some great teachers and I happily pay. You have real talent".

He smiles as he flops down in the armchair. "Thanks dad. But you have to say that, you are my father. I am okay, nothing special".

"Will listen to me". I lean forward in my seat, looking intently at him. "I would never tell you you had talent if you didn't. But you have real talent here. And with more training and experience, who knows how far you can go. If that is what you want to do of course".

He is biting his lips, looking like he is thinking hard. I smile at him. "Don't worry kid, you don't have to decide here and now, just think about it, okay ?"

"Okay dad, I will think about it". He says with a big smile, and I am once again stricken by how much he looks like me. I probably won't have to say a word to my family, they will connect the dots the instant they see him.

I scratch my neck, feeling a bit nervous. "By the way, my family.. your family is coming tomorrow to meet you. Well to learn that you exist. I hope it is okay ? I promise, they are all going to love you to bits".

"It's fine I guess. I mean I am really looking forward to meeting them. But I am a bit nervous too". He says, running a hand through his hair.

I turn on the tv. "I totally understand that, but don't worry. I am rigth here and I know they will all be happy to find out about you".


	20. Telling Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tells Luke and talk about revealing Will to the puplic

*Tom*  
Next morning I wake to find Will in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Well morning kid. You are up early and making breakfast I see".

"Yeah, woke up and couldn't fall asleep again. I am a bit nervous. So I thought I would make you some breakfast. I hope it is okay ?" He say, starting to put food on the table.

I sit down. The food looks delicious. "Of course it is okay. Actually I might reconsider letting you move in here if this is what I can expect every morning".

"Yeah, maybe not every morning. Normally I sleep till my mom drags me out of bed. So no such luck". He says sitting down".

We eat for a bit in silence. "This will, is actually really good. What have you done with the scrambled eggs ? They taste different".

"Bacon crumbles and a dash of karry, my mom taught me to do that". He says proudly and I smile at him taking another bite.

When we are done eating we clean out the table. And I look at my son. "My puplicist Luke will be the first to come. I am gonna talk to him about how we best handle the public reveal".

"Okay. I am just going to do what you find best there. I honestly know nothing about such things. Do you really think people will be interested ?" He says.

"Honestly yes, especially since no one has known". I tell him. "I fear your mom will get some hate from the fans. I will do my best to discurage it. I might be angry with her, but I won't see her pulled through the dirt".

He nods. "Thank you dad. I know you are angry with her and so am I, so I totally get you. But she is still my mom and I love her".

"I know". I say getting up at the doorbell rings. Going out to let in Luke. "Come on in Luke. We have some things to discuss".

"Yeah you said that much Tom. Is there a problem ? Did something happen between you and.. what was her name.. Willa ?" He looks at me, curiosily and a bit nervous at the same time.

I nod slowly. "Yeah I guess you can say that. Remember I told you I knew her through my family from fifteen years ago ? Turns out I.. left something with her back then. Something I only found out existed yesterday".

"Uhh what Tom ? Or are speaking in tongues now, you know that right ? Of course you do. Please just tell me what the problem is". He says with a sigh.

I walk down the hallway towards the kitchen. "Come on Luke, there is someone I want you to meet. And please don't freak out".

"Okay you are scaring me a bit now Tom, can't you ..". He stops as we enters the kitchen and Will looks up whit a smile. "Holy fuck.. Tom is that what I think it is ?"

"That Luke, is a human being  so stop calling him it and yes if you were thinking that he looks a lot like me you are right. This is my son Will. Will the is my puplicist and friend Luke".

"Hi Luke, nice to meet you". Will say, stepping over to shake Luke's hand. Luke looks totally dumbfounded, his mouth slightly open.

"Uhh you too Will". He turns to look at me. "How come I know nothing of this Tom ? How have you managed to keep him hidden for.. how old are you kid ?"

"I am 14 sir". Will says, looking like he feels bad about causing trouble.

And Luke continues. "For 14 fucking years ?"

"Well I have only know he existed for 24 hours, so that might have something to do with it Luke". I send him a overbearing smile. "But we need to figure out how to break this to the public".

"Well first step should be a paternity test then. I mean this woman, who is she by the way ? Could be just out to get her fifteen minutes of fame". Luke say, going into business mode.

I hold up my hand. "Luke, stop. You took one look at him and guessed he was my son, I could see it in your face. There are no needs for tests. And no she isn't out to get anything".

"Okay.. yeah you are rigth, we can't really doubt it, I mean the kid could be your twin". Luke looks at Will again. "Hmm how to do this best ? There must be a way to use it to our advantage".

"Just, you know run it by me first before you set anything in motion. And could we please try and keep his mother out of it as much as possible". I say.

Luke look thoughtful. "I can try, but there will be some fallout with her keeping this from you all those years. I guess that is the case ?" I nod. "Some people will resent her for it, but I will make sure we play that part down, if that is what you want. Playing it up could give you a lot of compassion from the public".

"I don't want their pity Luke. She had her reasons. And even though I hate what she did, I won't throw her under the bus". I tell him, making sure he understands that I mean it.

He nods. "Okay then. I will send out some feelers, maybe some talkshow is the way to go. I am sure all the big ones will over bid each other to get the story".

The doorbell rings and I look at Will and Luke. "If you two stay here in the kitchen, I will get everyone into the living-room and then come to get you. Okay ?"

"Sure dad". Will say with a nervous smile and Luke nods. I know he will probably spend the time getting to know as much as possible about my son, already getting ready to answer the publics questions. I go to open the door, wondering what my family will say.


	21. Finally having a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Finally have a Real family

*Tom*  
I soon have my family and my closest friends gathered in the living-room, all except Ben looking curiously at me, waiting for what I have to tell. "Thank you for coming all of you. I have something big to tell you and I thought it easier to tell you all at the same time".

"What is it Tom ? You know this is making us all rather nervous right ?" Emma says, and the others nod. I can't help but wonder what they think this is about.

I nod. "I know. Don't worry, it is a good thing.. at least I think it is. Do you remember Willa ? Emma, mom ?" I look at them. I hadn't told them about meeting her again yet, I had wanted to feel more secure in our relationship.

"Yeah of course I remember her". My sister says and my mother nods. "You had such a crush on her, but she disappeared after you fucked up and her mother died".

I look at the others gathered there. "Willa lived with us for a while 15 years ago because her mother was dying from cancer. We.. well we had a fling but I fucked up and when her mother died shortly after she disappeared".

"Didn't you and Ben do a kids tv show with a Willa like a month ago ?" Sophie asks and I nod. "Are you telling us it was the same Willa ?"

"Nothing slips past you, does it ? Yeah we did and yes it was the same Willa". I say with a smile. "Turned out I had quite a surprice waiting. Our little fling back then had been.. fruitful so to say".

Everyone looks a bit confused except Ben who is chuckling, making everyone look at him. "What Tom is trying to say is that she left with a pea in the pod".

"What ?!" Emma says, looking possibly more confused, then she looks like it clicks, and she gasp as she clamps a hand over her mouth. "She got pregnant ?"

"Yeah she got pregnant. She was angry with me and wrongfully thought I wouldn't care". I say, seeing their shocked faces. "Turns out I have a fourteen-year-old son. His name is Will and he is in the kitchen right now, waiting to meet you all".

No one says anything, my mother has a hand over her mouth and Emma has tears running down her cheeks. "He is here ? We get to meet him ?"

"Yeah he is very excited to meet everyone. Just remember, this is all new to him too and a bit much to take in. He had no idea he had a father. So please go a bit easy on him". I tell them.

My mother steps up to me, taking my hand in hers. "What about you Thomas ? How do you feel about all this ? It must have been quite a shock to you finding out".

"I.. well yes it was a shock, and I am so sad for all I missed. But.. being a father.. it is the most amazing thing ever". I say and she just smile and hug me tight.

My sister comes over, padding me on the back. "I am sure we are all very excited to meet him and we are all going to do our best to make him feel welcome".

"Thank you. Believe me he is the greatest kid". I say smiling as I walk towards the kitchen door. "I'll just go get him".

 

*Will*  
I have been nervously pacing the kitchen, answering questions from Luke about my life and hobbies. Luke seems nice enough, but I know his main concern is my father's public image in this matter, and I get it, it is his job.

"Are you ready kid ? Everyone is very excited to meet you". My dad pokes his head into the kitchen and I nod, taking a big breath, before walking over to him.

He opens the door to me, and I walk into the living-room, trying not to feel to overwhelmed. Everyone is logically looking at me. And I feel dad's hand on my shoulder, it makes me feel more safe. A woman with blonde hair walks over, her hand clasped over her mouth. 

"This is my younger sister, your aunt Emma. Sis this is Will". Dad says and I hold out my hand to her, but she pulls me into her arms, hugging me and I hug back. It is so nice to have a family. I always only had my mother.

"I am so happy to meet you Will. Welcome to the family". She says and I kind of feel the tears threatening to fall. "Thank you".

When she lets me go an older woman steps forward, smiling warmly at me. Her voice a bit shaken. "Welcome Will, I am your grandmother Diana. Oh lord you look exactly like Tom at your age".

"Hi, so happy to meet you". I say, having a grandparent is a brand new thing for me. I had always wondered how my fathers parents was, and I already like my grandmother. She pulls me into a warn hug. Apparently my fathers family is big on hugging.

I am introduced to everyone and they all seems so nice and genuinely happy to meet me. And I find myself smiling happily. This is so cool, I have an amazing family and my dad has the coolest friends.

"This must be rather overwhelming, getting a father and a whole new family in this short time". My grandmother comes over, taking my hand and squeezing it gently. "Just know that we are all happy that you have come into our lifes and you can always come to any of us if you need anything".

"Thank you. And yes a bit overwhelming, but nice". I say smiling, looking at my father who sends me a happy smile and a thumbs up. "I finally have a family".


	22. What’s wrong with Willa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 weeks later

*Willa*  
I am waiting for my son to return, he had attended his first movie premiere last night with his father. And I was excited to hear how it had been. He had taken all of this great, the attention, the papparazzi, the questions getting thrown at him at the most inappropriate times.

Tom had gone on a well renowned live talk-show and told the story. Will had asked himself to be there and not only the audience but the world had gasped when he revelved the fact that he has in fact a teenage son.

There had been hate directed towards me, on the net and in articles. Tom hadn't revealed my name and he hadn't said one bad word about me, and for that I was grateful. But they had pretty quickly found out who I was. And a lot of people seemed to think me a villain.

And well Tom still isn't speaking to me. No more than a hi had he uttered the few times I had been face to face with him. It was tearing me apart from inside, realising that I not only had a crush on him, I was in love with him. I also knew that I had ruined it and he felt nothing else but disdain towards me.

I didn't have much of an appetite these days and for the last couple of days I had felt dizzy. Maybe I was coming down with something or it might just be the lack of food getting to me. I reminded myself to force myself to eat better.

When I hear Will unlock the door and step in, I can hear he is talking to someone, and for a moment I feel my heart beat frantically, before I hear the person answer. It isn't Tom, the voice is a bit deeper.

"Hi Ben, nice to see you again". I say as I walk out to see him and Will chatting away like old friends in the hallway. Will hurries over to hug me, at least he has forgiven me.

Ben lights up in a big smile and comes over to hug me too. "Willa so happy to see you again. I was going this way anyway, so I offered Will a lift and I thought I would come in and say hi".

"That is nice of you". I tell him padding his arm softly. "Do you want a cup of tea ? I had just put on a kettle".

"Well I never turn down a cup of tea, so thank you that would be nice". He answers and I show him into the kitchen.

Will goes to unpack his bag, but joins us five minutes later at the breakfast counter and I look at him. "So was it fun being at a premiere ?"

"Oh mum it was so amazing. I met a lot of very nice and famous people. And walking down the red carpet was so cool". He says with stars in his eyes.

Ben puts down his cup, smiling at Will. "You should have seen him. He handled it like a real pro. You can be real proud of him".

"I am, I always am". I say with a smile, and then to my son. "I am happy you had a great time sweetie, it sounds like an amazing evening".

Will bites his lip, suddenly seeming nervous. Like there is something he is afraid to tell me. "Mom, dad is going to Australia to film a new movie over the summer. He has invited me to go with him for the duration of my holiday. Please say I can go".

I swallow. The idea of my baby going away for the entire summer holiday is heart wrenching. "Uhh Sweetie that is very far away and for a long time. I need to think about it okay ?"

"Okay mom. But please say yes". He look at me pleadingly. I get up to put the cups away. Part of me wants to say no, but I also know that isn't fair. I also know it is a great possibility.

Suddenly I feel dizzy and faint and I try to grab for the table, dropping the cup and hearing it shatter. I know I am falling and I hear both Will and Ben call for me as everything goes black.

 

*Tom*  
My phone rings and I see it is Ben, picking it up. I suddenly get this feeling that something is wrong. "Hi Ben, is everything okay ?"

"No, you need to come to the hospital. Willa fainted and she is on her way in in an ambulance. I am driving Will there and he needs his father". He says, and I can hear the engine start.

"I am on my way". I say ending the phone call. My son needs me and of course I am going to be there. And despice not having talked to Willa for almost two months I am worried about her. I never wished any harm on her.

Even though I drive to the hospital as fast as safely possible, I feel the anxiety build inside me. My heart beats faster and I start to sweat and feel queasy. What if something is really wrong with her ? What if it is bad ? What if she... ? No I can't allow myself to think like that. She is going to be okay.

I reach the hospital and hurry inside, finding Will and Ben in a waiting room. Will is pacing the floor, muttering to himself. "I told her to eat more food. I told her to see a doctor about feeling tired and dizzy".

"Will !" He looks up and see me, and comes running into my arms, hiding his face against my shoulder. I kiss the top of his head. "It isn't your fault son. She is going to be fine, okay ?"

"It is my fault. I told her about wanting to go with you to Australia for the summer and she just.. collapsed. It was so scary dad. She was so pale and we couldn't wake her". He looks up at me, tears in his eyes.

I look at Ben who nods. "She just went totally limp. I had noticed she looked pale and tired, but I thought.. you know that it was just everything going on, with you and Will. That she wasn't sleeping enough maybe".

"I am sure it is just a virus. She will be fine". I say hugging Will closer to me. She has to. I couldn't bear the though of her not being okay.

The doctor walk in, looking at us. "Are you Miss Willa Adams' family ?" I nod, waiting for him to tell us something. Hopefully something good. "I am sorry, but..".


	23. Clean slate and the doctors is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out what is wrong with Willa and her and Tom has a break through

*Tom*  
"I am sorry but she is severely anaemic. We have given her some blood and we are waiting for her to wake up now". The doctor says. Making me breathe of a sigh of relief, I had feared he was about to say something much worse.

"But why ? I mean you just don't become anaemic without a reason right ?" I ask the doctor. Suddenly feeling nervous and scared again. Could there be something worse behind this ?

The doctor smiles in a reassuring way. "We are of course running test to check out all possibilities, but beside the anaemia she seems to be in good health. Have she shown any other signs of being ill lately ?"

"She has been tired and dizzy and she hasn't really had an appetite. I thought she had the flu or something". Will says and the doctor nods.

He opens the door. "Well you are wellcome to sit with her while we wait for the answers to get back on the test. Let me walk you down to her room".

"Here you go. I will be back with the answers as soon as we have them. She should wake up soon". The doctor says and leave us to us selves.

Will hurries to take his mothers hand and sit down beside her, talking in soft tones. Telling her he is sorry about telling her like that. I can't help smiling. He is such a good kid, so caring and sensitive. Willa has done a great job raising him.

Ben sits down on a chair in the corner and I go sit by Willa's other side. She looks so small and fragile laying there. And so pale. I feel bad that I haven't seen here for some time. Maybe if I had seen her I would have noticed the difference.

We don't really talk, except for Will who keeps talking to his mother in a low voice. Telling her she will be okay. And I pray that he is right. I couldn't bear for him to loose his mother. Honestly, I am not sure I could bear it.

After about an hour, I notice that Will's stomach is growling and I look at him. "You better get down to the cafeteria and get some food kid. We don't want you getting sick like your mom".

"I don't want to leave her dad". He says looking up at me. "I can wait with food till after she has woken up. I am not even that hungry".

I smile softly at him. "Will I can hear your stomach grumble. Your are hungry and you need food. I promise nothing bad will happen to your mother while you are away. I will stay right here and hold her hand for you okay ?"

"Come on kid. I could use some lunch too". Ben walks over and puts a hand on Will's shoulder. "Your dad will look out for her while we are gone and call you iif anything happens".

I send Ben a grateful smile and nods. "I promise you Will. I call you if anything happens okay ? Go with Ben and get some food so you can stay strong and healthy for her".

"Okay. But you will call me right dad ? If anything happens, good or bad". He asks, as he slowly gets up after kissing his mothers hand.

I nod. "I promise you, anything happens and you will know it right away". I smile as Ben places a hand on his shoulder, leading him out of the room. It will good for him to get out for a bit and get something to eat. I should go eat something myself, but I don't want to leave.

As I watch her lay there, I realise that I don't feel any anger or recent towards her. Only worry and hope that she will be alright. And a little sliver of something else, something trying to break its way through the wall I build up after learning about Will.

I take her small hand in mine, gently letting my thumb grace over her soft skin. "Please be okay Willa. Our son need you to be okay. Hell I need you to be okay. Just be okay".

"Tom ? Were am I ? What are you doing here ?" Her eyes flutter open, and she looks at me. Then at my hand holding hers. But she don't try to pull it away from me.

I smile at her softly. So happy to see her awake. "Hi there. Im so happy to see you back. You are in the hospital Willa. You fainted, will and Ben tried to wake ýou, but they couldn't. Turns out you are anaemic, the doctors are trying to find out why".

"But why are you here ? And were is Will ?" She says, and I feel a small pang of pain. She don't want me here and I totally get her, but it still hurts.

I let go of her hand, grabbing my phone and sending Will a quick text, while I talk. "Ben called me to tell me what happened. Will needed me to be here. I wanted to be here. To make sure you were okay. Will is just down in the cafeteria with Ben getting some food. I have texted him that you are awake, so they will be here soon".

"I am okay Tom. No need for you to stay any longer. Can you please take Will to be with you until I am back home ?" She says, looking at the door and not at me.

I gently take her hand in mine. When she ignore me, I tug at it gently, making her look at me. "Willa, I am sorry I have ignored you. But.. it was a really big shock and I.. well honestly I couldn't handle it all. I needed some time and space to work through it all. But I want to be here. If.. if you will allow me to".

 

*Willa*  
I feel weak, tired and a bit dizzy. I am not really sure if I am awake or in some weird unconscious dream. Is Tom really here ? Did he really just apologise ? "You shouldn't apologise. I was the one who lied and who robbed you of a lot of thing. I am so sorry Tom, I should have told you I was pregnant".

"You should. But no matter what, that can't be changed. And I got Will out of it. So what do you say we cross that of and start from scratch, a clean slate". He looks at me with one of those smiles that makes me feel like I am seventeen again.

I bite my lip. "I am not sure we can start with a clean slate Tom. I mean Will kind of throws that option of. But I would like for us to start over".

There is a knock on the door and it opens. I had hoped it was Will, but it is a doctor. "Good to see you awake Miss Adams. We have been looking over the blood work and it seems we have found the reason for your anaemia".

"And what would that be doctor ?" I ask, hoping to get another answer than the one I know is coming. This happened the last time too.

The doctor smiles at us and I feel my heart sink. What is Tom going to say ? "I am not sure if a congratulation is in order. But you are pregnant". 

"Pregnant ?" Tom is staring a me, then at the doctor, before his eyes are back on me. I feel faint and dizzy and gets scared I will faint again. Tom looks like he might throw up.

The doctor nods, but then he looks serious. "But the blood work is a bit of, the hCG is higher than expected. This can be a sign of a ectopic pregnancy. So we will need to get you down to a scan immediately".

"An ectopic pregnancy ?" Tom says looking at the doctor. He is squeezing my hand. "What does that mean ?"

"It mean that the fetus has attached itself outside the uterus. It can be very dangerous for the mother and the fetus will have to be removed. It would explain the symptoms and the high hCG count". The doctor answers.

I don't know what to feel..


	24. Going for the scan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa get a scan to clear up if the pregnancy is normal

*Tom*  
Pregnant !? She is pregnant again. I mean what is the odds of her getting pregnant from having sex one time ? Not to mention it happening twice. I honestly don't know how to feel. I mean after finding out about Will, experiencing being a father, the thought of more kids, of being there for everything has started haunting me. I want more kids, no doubt. But do I want them with Willa ? I mean we aren't exactly dating. But having the kids with the same woman would have som obvious upsides. 

I look at her, meeting her again only three months ago I would never have imagined things getting this complicated in such a short time. It had truly turned my life upside-down. But honestly I wouldn't have it any other way. 

Right then Will and Ben shows up. And Will hurries over to his mother, hugging her as tightly as he can, with her sitting in the bed. "I am so glad you are awake mom. Sorry I wasn't here".

"It's fine Will. You father is right you need to make sure you eat regularly. Your father was here, so I wasn't alone". She says, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"We are ready to take you over to the scan now Miss Adams". The doctor says as he enters the room again. Making Ben and Will look at him confused.

Willa takes Will's hand. "Well it turns out I am pregnant Will. And they need to do a scan to make sure if everything is okay with the baby".

"You are pregnant ? With dad ?" She nods, biting her lip. My son turns to glare at my. "Oh God dad, really ? Haven't you heard of protection ?"

I might be standing there with my mouth open. Did my son just scold me ? "Hey, it's not like I did it all on my own".

"Will don't put all the blame on your father. It is as much my fault, we made a mistake, but don't worry, we will take care of it". Willa says and my heart might just have stopped. Take care of it ? She can't mean what it sounds like can she ?

A nurse comes and gets Willa's bed and she looks at Will. "You better stay here with Ben while I go get the scan okay ? We'll be back soon".

"But mom I want to come with you. I don't want to leave you if something is wrong". Will says, Willa motions him to come over and whispers something in his ear that makes him blush crimson. "Okay mom, I'll stay here".

 

*Willa*  
My bed is pushed down the hallway and into the elevator. Tom is staying beside me. He looks pale and his jaw is clenched. I wonder what he is feeling about all of this. I don't even know what I am feeling. I am scared and confused. Part of me might even hope something is wrong, just so I don't have to make any decision.

I am asked to remove my panties and move up on a gurney, it is the kind with stirrups for gynaecological examinations. Tom is instantly by my side, supporting me. It is very sweet seeing him this attentive.

A female doctor comes in and introduces herself as doctor Tibelly. She has a warm, open face and she makes me feel a lot more relaxed. "So Willa, I need you to put your feet up in the stirrups".

I does as I am told, really happy I told Will to stay with Ben, as I had a feeling this was what would happen. Tom is holding my hand, keeping his eyes on my face for now.

"Okay Willa this will feel a bit cold and I tiny bit unpleasant, but it shouldn't hurt". The doctor says as she rolls a condom on the scanner and smear some lube on it.

Tom stares at the scanner, turning quite pale. "Is that.. that thing supposed to .. I thought scanners went on the outside of the stomach".

"Well they often do, but when the woman is not very far along and we want a clearer picture to check if anything is wrong, we use this, it makes some things much easier to see".

"Tom, just look at my face or up on the screen okay ?" I tell him, having to hide a giggle. He is so cute getting all flustered and embarrassed about it. I mean he wasn't exactly shy when he put me in this situation.

He is staring very intently on my face, as the doctor inserts the scanner, and I try not to show to much on my face how unpleasant it feels. He is rubbing my hand softly with his thumb. "Are you okay Willa ?"

"I am fine Tom". I can't help smiling at him. I cling to those moments we have today. Feeling the connection. Because I am not sure were we stand when all this is over and done.

The doctor looks at the screen, sometimes pausing the picture. Sometimes flipping some switches. Honestly I can't make out anything on the screen, but I know from the last time that the baby is just a little shrimp right now, not much to see yet.

"Okay, some good news first". The doctor say smiling, as she points to the screen. "There is no pregnancy outside the uterus. Look here, everything looks clear and perfect".

"Well I take your word for it doctor". I say grinning. I look at Tom who has his head cocked to the right, like he is trying to find up and down on the screen.

The doctor moves the scanner. "But now look here. This is the reason for your trouble". She points on the screen, explaining what she sees there. I don't even have time to react, when I hear a kind of strangled sound from Tom. And when I turn to look at him he simple slides to the floor as a sack of potatoes, white as a sheet.


	25. The hard talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Willa have a talk

*Willa*  
I am rolled back into my room in my bed. Will instantly getting up from the chair and coming over. "Are you okay mom ? Were is dad ?"

"I am fine honey. There is nothing to worry about". I say squeezing his hand. There is no need to worry him with the decision I have to make. "Your father had a bit of a fainting incident. He is just getting looked over and should be back soon".

"Dad fainted ?" Will says with huge eyes and I nod, hearing Ben chuckle from his chair. But I kind of get Tom, if I hadn't been laying down I would probably have felt quite dizzy as well.

"Don't worry Will. Your father is okay. He was just a bit overwhelmed. Could you go get me a soda from the vending machine ?" I ask, looking for my wallet. 

Ben steps up, handing him some money and Will hurries of. Ben looks at me. "So I am guessing you wanted him out of here".

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something. Could you have Will with you till tomorrow. Tom and I have a lot to talk about and figure out". I look at him.

He nods sending me a smile. "Sure, no problem at all. So was everything okay ? I mean with the scan and the baby ?"

"Yeah nothing was wrong. They feared it was outside the uterus, but luckily that wasn't the problem. It is just that we are not expecting a baby". I tell him. I am still trying to wrap my head around it.  
He looks rather confused. "Not expecting a baby ? Well it isn't a puppy, rigth ?" I can't help giggling, and he gasps. "Are you saying there is more than one baby ?"

"Well as the doctor put it, we are expection a pair and a spare". I tell him. I mean at least he won't faint from the news.

He looks like he is counting in his head. "A pair, meening twins.. and a spare ? Shit you are having triplets. Now I totally get Tom fainting to be honest".

"Yup me too. Honestly I can't really wrap my head around it. I mean three kids at one time as a single mother. I am not sure I can do that". I say honestly.

Ben bites his lip. "I am quite sure Tom is going to step up to his responsibilities. I know how he wished he had been a part of everything with Will. I am sure the single mom won't remain that way".

"I don't want him to be with me because I am pregnant". I say. That is the problem. Now after getting this news, how do I know if it is me he wants or if it is just because I am pregnant. "He wants to do the rigth thing as always. But that wouldn't make it real".

"Willa..". Ben is about to say something, but stops when Will walk back in, followed by a still very pale looking Tom.

"Here mom". Will hands me the soda and I thank him as I take it. What I really need now is a glass of whisky, but that probably would be a bad idea.

Tom come over and sit down beside me. "How do you feel Willa ? Are you okay with all of this ?" He asks softly, taking my hand.

"I am fine Tom. But how are you ? You still look really pale. You are not going to faint again are you ?" I look at him. He looks shaken and livid.

He takes a deep breath, nodding slightly. "Don't worry about me darling. I am fine. Sorry to .. leave you like that. It simply was a bit to much on top of this whole day".

"I have asked Ben to take Will till tomorrow. You and me need to talk this through. Find out how to best handle this". I tell him and he nods.

 

*Tom*  
After saying goodbye to Ben and Will, we get into my car. Willa has been released from the hospital. But she is to be kept under close supervision, and has promised to eat plenty and healthy. And damned I am going to make sure she is.

I help her inside to sit on the couch. "Is there anything I can get for you Willa ? Are you thirsty ? Or do you want anything to eat ?"

"I am fine Tom. No need to mother me". She claps beside her on the couch and I sit down. I honestly fear how this is going to go.

It has been a really emotional day for me. I have had my world and my feelings turned inside out several times. But I have also had time to really think about things and I have come to a conclusion. I know without a doubt what I want. I just hope me and Willa is on the same page here.

I know this will be really hard no matter what. But I want to do everything to support her and help. Actually I want us to try again. Forget what happened as we talked about before this major shock. Be a family.

But I am unsure how to make her believe that I am very serious about this. I know she will think it is only about her being pregnant. But I had taken the decision before knowing, seeing her there in the bed, so fragile looking, fearing I could loose her for real, it had made me realise I really didn't want to. The pregnancy had only made me more certain. But I am not sure what she is feeling about it.

I grab her hand in mine, looking at her. "Willa, I know this is a big shock. I mean it was to me too. I guess that was quite easy to see. But we can do this darling. If we just work together, we can make it work".

"Tom". She looks at me with tears in her eyes, and her next words make me scared I am going to faint again. "I am not doing this.. I am not going to keep them".


	26. What to do and fluffy curls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a serious talk

*Willa*  
"No, you can't do that". He jumps to his feet and starts pacing the floor in front of me. "I forbid you to do that Willa".

"You forbid me ? Tom this is my body. It is my choice whether I want to go through with the pregnancy". Honestly I had kind of expected him to be relieved.

He is shaking his head pulling at his hair. "Damn it Willa, I know it is your body. I know that. But those babies are mine too. Doesn't my feelings.. what I want count at all ?"

"Honestly you didn't exactly look happy receiving the news". I say biting my lip. "But do you know how much work three newborns are ? What this pregnancy will do to my body ?"

He stops in front of me, looking into my eyes. "I can't claim to know how it is, as I have only been a father of a teenager and only for a short time. I know it will be hard, but I will be there for you. I will help you as much as I can. I swear it Willa. And I know it will be hard carrying three kids, but I will be here, help you in any way possible".

"There is only so much you can do. I would still be alone with them at night and what when you have to leave for months to shoot a movie ?" I look at him. I know he means well, but also he has no idea how it really is.

"Willa, I mean it when I say that I am going to be there. I mean for real and the whole time, as a real family". His voice getting emotional.

I feel butterflies erupt like fireworks inside my stomach. If I just dared believe, to trust that it could be real. "Tom I don't want a pity relationship. I don't want you to be with me because you feel you have to".

"You are not going to believe it is anything else are you ? Not now". He says sounding sad. "Please give me time to prove you wrong, to show that I am serious about it all".

I am nervously biting my finger. "Tom I know you think it is what you want. But you would regret. When you see how my body will look after a pregnancy with triplets and some young starlet is rubbing against you after a month from home. I couldn't expect you to recist that".

"Do you really think that lowely of me ? Do you really think I would do that ? Do you know that little about me ?" He actually looks close to crying.

I close my eyes, trying to collect my thoughts. "I don't think you would hurt me on purpose Tom. It is just.. it is overwhelming.. you say you are going to be here, but in a monthe you will go to Australia for 7 weeks right ?"

"Well yeah". He looks thoughtful for a moment. "You know what, no.. I am not going. I will tell them to find someone else. I am going to stay here and help you".

"Tom, you have a contract right ?" He nods slowly and I continue. "And from what Will said this movie is kind of a big deal right ?" 

He bites his lip as ne nods again. "Well it is. But it doesn't matter, you and the babies are much more important, and you need me here".

"I can't let you do that. Your fans already hates me. No matter if I keep the babies or not they will hate me even more. And if I am the reason you loose a good role.. well I don't even dare think about it". I tell him.

He sigh. "No one hates you darling".

I send him a sharp look and he chuckles. "Okay okay a few might dislike you somewhat. But I can't leave you this long, not now".

"Tom, you need to go. I'll be alright". I tell him. I couldn't live with myself if he hurt his career for me. I know he has worked hard for this.

He falls to his knees in front of me, taking my hands in his. His face so hopeful. "Please Willa. Give me just a bit of time. A couple of weeks to show you that I am serious and truthful about this. Before you make any decisions you'll regret".

I look at him. His hair is the longest I have seen, he is growing it out for the role Will told me. It is a mess of fluffy sandy-ginger curls and part of me is dying to grab those curls. "How can I deny you that ? How could I say no to you ?"

"Thank you Willa". He draws a ragged breath placing his head in my lap, and I can't help but lace my fingers into those glorious curls.

 

*Tom*  
I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of her hands running through my hair. It has been some years since I last wore it this long and naturally curly. But they asked me to for the part. 

"I like your hair like this". She tells me, tugging lightly at it and I have to bite my lip not to groan out loud.

"It is for the role. It looks like .. well I don't know a perm gone wrong or something". I say chuckling low. I don't want to move, I want to stay right here in her lap, feeling her hand in my hair.

She hums low as she twirl a curl around her finger. "No it doesn't. I actually find it kind of sexy". I open one eye peaking up at her to see her blush.

Maybe not all is lost. Maybe I can not only convince her to keep our babies, but also to take me back. To let us be a real family. My heart swells at the idea.


	27. Mr. sassy pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks later

*Willa*  
"Let me push the cart". Tom says. We are at the supermarket. Shopping for Will's family birthday party in the evening. "And if you want something heavy or high up just tell me get it".

"Tom for God's sake I am pregnant, not sick". I tell him. He has been spending every possible moment the last couple of weeks taking care of me, making sure I do at little as possible, driving me absolutely insane.

He smiles and places his big hand on the tiny bump on my stomach. "But I don't want to risk anything happening. And I want to show you that I am here for you".

"I know Tom, and it is very adorable most of the time. But relax okay or you end up driving me crazy. And I need to move, or I'll end up the size of a whale". I say placing a hand on his arm.

He shortly places his hand on top of mine. "If that was the case you would be the worlds most beautiful whale. But so far you have lost weight so I am pretty sure that won't happen".

"Believe me, there is a long way to go, and before you know it I will blow up as a balloon and my hormones will make me impossible, and my feet will swell to the size of elephants feet". I say giggling.

He just looks at me, with what I can only describe as adoration. "And I can't wait. I am going to bring you everything you need, and rub your feet and let you yell at me when you need to".

"You are absolutely insane, do you know that ? Are you looking forward to baby drool, dirty diapers, spit up on your clothes and oh if we are real lucky at least one has colick". I tell him.

He just smile that big beautiful smile. "Believe me, I am looking forward to it all darling. And even more to experiencing it with you".

I just shake my head. The man is living in a dream world. I love that he thinks it is all amazing, but will he do the same 4-5 months from now, when we are standing in the middle of it ?

Will insisted on having a barbecue, even though it is the beginning of october and his father of course let him have his way. He is spoiling that boy. But I don't want to say anything. I mean he missed the first almost 15 years, so he should be allowed to spoil him a bit.

We get all the things for the party and Tom insist on packing them in the car. We are having the party at his house, as it is his family and friends that are coming and well Angela. This is the first time I am meeting everyone except for Ben, and well I know his mom and Emma but haven't seen them in over 15 years. And honestly I am a bit scared, what if they hate me ?

 

Back at his place we start preparing the food, I help as much as Tom will let me. I look at him as he is preparing the meat for the barbecue. "You should wear a hair-net or maybe I could braid it for you ?"

"Ain't you the comedian". He tries to blow a curl away from his forehead and I step over, gently brushing it in place. Honestly I love his soft fluffy curls.

When everything is ready, he steps up to me, placing his hands on my stomach. "How are you feeling darling ? Do you need to sit and rest for a bit ? A foot rub ?"

"Tom I am perfectly fine. I mean you have practically not let me lift a finger all day". I tell him. Trying to keep my heart from jumping right out my chest at his touch.

"I just want to care for you Willa. For you and the babies and for Will as well. Nothing is more important to me than you". He says softly. The way he looks at me so vulnerable and honest. And it is like everything just click into place.

"Tom !" I say, taking a deep breath. "We are going to do this aren't we ? We are going to make this work, please tell me we are".

His arms slides around my waist, pulling me into him. "Yes we are. As a family. Willa I promise you, we can do this". He takes a deep breath. "Does this mean that we are keeping them ?"

"Yes Tom, if you still want to". I tell him. The expression spreading on his face is worth everything. Tears starts trickling from his eyes and his smile is simply breathtaking.

"There is nothing I want more in the world". He says, with a slightly shaking voice. And then his lips is on mine or maybe mine is on his. I don't know who started it, but it feels absolutely perfect.

 

*Tom*  
I can't even begin to describe what I feel right now and I pour all those emotions into the kiss, hearing her moan softly and almost claw at my back. 

I almost don't hear the kitchen door open, but I hear a gasp. "Mom ! dad ! Eww could you like please not do that right next to the food".

I let go of her and look at our son. "What have I said about being sassy young man ? This is my house and I kiss your beautiful mother whenever and wherever I want to".

"So I guess you two are dating again". Will say, sounding kind of hopefull. "Are we going to be a real family now then ? And keep the new baby ?"

"Yes we are going to be a real family, but sweetie there is something we need to tell you". Willa says and steps over to Will. "You are not only going to have one little brother or sister, you are going to have three".

He looks at her, then he look at me, before his face split into a wide grin. "Four kids in two tries, well played dad, well played. As long as I don't have to change diapers or feed them at night I have no objections".


	28. Family and presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa meet Toms family again and Will gets his birthday gifts

*Willa*  
I feel like I am floating on air, getting the rest of the stuff ready. Suddenly it is like a weight has been lifted of my shoulders and everything just feels right.

Tom's friends starts arriving and he introduces me, keeping an arm around my waist. They all seems very nice and no one makes me feel unwanted or wrong. Tom leans in kissing my temple. "See baby, so far everyone loves you".

"They all seems really nice". I look up at him and I can't help smiling. Why did I even fight it ? He is the most amazing man.  
The doorbell rings and Tom goes to open. When the living-room door opens, Will squeals. "Grand-ma". And runs to hug the elderly woman. Even though she has gotten a lot older and more grey I can easily recognise Tom's mother.

"Hey kiddo". She hugs Will tightly. "Have you grown since I last saw you. I swear you are getting taller each time. You'll end up outgrowing your father soon".

Then she turns to look at me, and I feel nervous butterfly erupt in my stomach. She has every reason to hate me. I hurt her only son badly and I kept her grandson away from her. "Hi mrs Hiddleston. I'm Willa".

"Don't be so formal Willa, please call me Diana like everyone else". She comes over and pulls me into a warm hug. "Oh my haven't you grown to be absolutely beatiful".

"Thank you Diana". I say, blushing slightly. I always get a bit perplexed getting complements. "I am so sorry for what happened. And thank you for accepting Will into the family".

"He is such a great kid. You did an amazing job raising him". She says with a smile, looking at Will. "He is so much his fathers son. It is like seeing Tom at that age, just a little less nerdy".

"Oh believe me he used to be such a little geek, he still is in many ways. The last year he just seem to have really found himself". I say, looking lovingly at my son.

Tom comes over, sliding his arm around my waist. "He is lucky, I was past twenty before I started coming to terms with myself and getting a bit less nerdy".

"I remember you still being kind of nerdy when I met you". I say smiling at him. "Actully, despite what your fans seems to think, you are still kind of nerdy".

"See he is getting that sassy streak from his mother". Tom says, pulling me into him, giving me the sweetest softest smile ever. I know everyone is looking a us and my cheeks surely gets red.

The doorbell rings and Will hurries towards the door. "I got it". And then he dissapears to let in the last guests.

A few minutes later he comes back in with Emma beside him. I recognise her rigth away. Behind her is a man with a small boy on her arm. It has to be her family.

She sees me and starts walking over. I see Tom send her a warning glare, like he is a bit scared she migh not be happy with me. But then she pulls me into a hug. "Willa, by God it is good to finally see you again".

"You too Emma, you too". I happily hug her back. Feeling so happy and relieved that everyone seems to welcome me into the family, despite what has happened. This really is good people and I am happy Will has such a great family.

After everyone has talked for a while, it is time for Will to open his presents. He gets a lot of great things he has wished for. Then I hand him my present and he opens it. "Cool mom, my own camera, thanks". He comes to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I smile at him. "Yeah I was thinking you could take a lot of pictures from your holiday and send to me so I can see what you are doing".

"Do you mean.. are you letting me go to Australia ?" I looks at me with wide eyes and I nod, making him throw his arms around me. "You are the best mom ever".

 

*Tom*  
While Will is showing of his new camera to everyone, I pull Willa to my side, kissing her temple softly. "Thank you for letting him go darling. But I am not sure I like you being alone here. What if something happens ?"

"I will be fine Tom. I am sure you are going to check up on me several times a day and have family and friends keep an eye on me too". She says with a small smile.

I snuggle my face into her neck, breathing in her scent. "Yeah you are right, I might do just that. I mean I need to make sure you are all safe".

I get up and goes to my bedroom to get Wills present. Coming back with his hands on his back. "Well just my present back now. I really hope you like it".

"I am sure I will dad". Will says as he walks over. I pull the guitar case from behind my back handing it to him. Will's eyes goes wide. "Shit ! My own guitar ?"

"Yeah your very own. And please be careful with it, I thought you needed a really good one, and those don't come cheap". I tell him with a smile.

Will open the case and take out the guitar, looking at me with huge eyes, his voice shaking. "Fuck, it is a  Gibson sj-200.. are you shitting me dad".

"Hey watch the language young man". Willa says sternly.

I nod, trying to hide a chuckle caused by his reaction. "It is, so as I said take good care of it".

"Tom, how expensive is that thing ?" Willa looks up at me, her eyes slightly squinted and I might smile a bit sheepishly.

Will is looking at it telling my father about the guitar, and I shrug slightly. "He is so talented, I thought he needed a really good guitar to help develop that".

"Tom !?" I recognise the warning tone she is using. I am not really sure why, but I got a feeling I might be in trouble. "How much did it cost ?"

"Well just shy of three thousand". I say biting my lip. Hoping I am not about to be yelled at. I mean we just only made up. I like for us to stay friends.

She slaps my shoulder, looking at me like I am crazy. "For Gods sake Tom, you spend three thousand dollars on a guitar for a fifteen year old kid ? You are spoiling him rotten".

I don't have a chance to answer before my son throws himself around my next, giving me an excited hug. "This is the best gift ever, thank you dad, I love it".

"Your welcome kid". I say before he runs of to show it to Ben. I look at Willa. "Sorry darling but that reaction is worth every penny".


	29. Duet and letting out the kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A touching performence and letting the family know

*Willa*  
It is a great night. Everyone is talking and laughing while we eat. And after someone talks Will into giving a number on his new guitar.

He sits down with it in his lap, blushing slightly and Tom goes to stand beside him. "Come on, let's do this together".

Will nods and looks grateful as his father. Then he starts playing 'Halleluja' and Tom starts singing, Will falling in with him. Their voices similar but still different and they fits perfectly together. I look at the two handsome men in my life, not even bothering to stop the tears, it sounds so beautiful.

"Hallelujah"

Well, I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Well, baby, I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Well, there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do ya?  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

After the song is finished Tom hugs Will, before walking over to me. Everyone is gushing over Will, telling him how good he is on the guitar and what a great voice he has.

"Come here". I say, padding next to me and Tom sits down. I snuggle into him and his arm slides around me. "That sounded amazing babe".

"We got a very talented kid there. He has the makings of a real star if that is what he wants to do". He says. His face beaming with pride.

I kiss him softly, whispering against his lips. "Well I happen to think that his old daddy is pretty talented too. I love listening to your voice".

"What about I show you some of my other talents when we are alone ?" He mumbles against my neck, making me giggle, and slap his shoulder.

He softly runs his nose up my neck, to rub it against the soft spot under my ear. "What do you say ? Are you going to spend the night here ?"

"Well I am definately tempted". I say. Honestly there is not much I want more rigth now than spend the night with him. "But I mean Will would be here and..".

Can I let you in on a little secret ?" He whispers with a sly smile. "The former owner of the house had his own recording studio. That is now Will's room. It is sound proof, he wouldn't hear if we brought down the roof".

"You planned that very well, didn't you Hiddles ?" I ask him and he wiggle his eyebrows teasingly, making me ran a hand into his hair and pull him down to a kiss.

Suddenly Will stands up. "By the way mom and dad has something to tell. I know they didn't want to say today because it is supposed to be my day. But we are a family and I want everyone to know that I am going to be a big brother in about 6 months".

"Oh God you are pregnant ?" His mother ask, looking at my stomach. And I nod, no reason to lie. She smiles brightly. "Congratulations, both of you".

Tom stands up, looking around. "Well now Will have let the cat out of the bag, I might as well let the kittens out too. We are expecting triplets".

"Holy shit". Emma says, clasping her hand over her mouth. "Do you really always have to show of Tom ? Well honestly, I am happy it isn't me, but I am so happy for you".

Diana comes over, her eyes shining from tears held back. "If you need anything just tell me. I am so very happy for you, but I don't doubt it will be hard on you my dear". She pulls me into a warm hug.

And then everyone is congratulating and hugging us. Everyone seems so happy for us and asks a lot of questions. I know we have the support of great friends and a wonderful family if needed.


	30. Screaming your voice hoarse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Willa get down for some alone time

*Tom*  
"Finally alone". I say softly as I hear Will's door close behind him. Everybody has gone home and Will has just told us goodnight and gone to bed. I have been waiting all night for this. Feeling elated and nervous at the same time. I mean you can't really claim that our relationship has been normal up to now and I can't wait for it to finally be just that.

She slides her hand up my chest and around my neck, weaving her fingers into my hair. She seems to really like this mop of stray curls, so much that I am considering keeping it like this, just to make her happy. "Yeah finally alone".

She pulls my face down to kiss me heated, parting her lips to welcome my tongue. My hands grab her waist, pulling her flushed against me. "I think I am gonna be real happy about Will's sound proof room tonight".

"Oh you plan on screaming like a girl then ?" She says teasingly. Her hand sliding up under my shirt on the back, nails raking over my skin.

I quickly greb her thighs, lifting her up, feeling her legs wrap around me. I press her against the wall, slowly grinding my erection against her center. She moans, digging her fingers into my shoulders. Leaning in I whisper softly in her ear. "Nope only in a very manly way. But I plan on making you scream my name until you loose your voice".

"Challenge accepted". She whispers back, sucking my earlope into her warm mouth, scraping her teeth over my skin as she pulls back, making me groan and quickly carry her to my bedroom.

I gently put her down next to the bed after closing the door, and she smirks at me slowly opening her dress, letting it slide of her body, revealing a skimpy set og black lace lingerie. I bite my lip. "My my someone came prepared".

"Well a woman should always be prepared and well I have to enjoy it while I can still fit into it". She says, running her hand down to the small bump already showing on her stomach.

I place my hand on top of her. I still can't believe we are going to have three babies. Honestly I can't wait. "Well when you can't fit into it anymore you can just.. well skip it".

"You would like that wouldn't you ? Me with no underwear. God you are so dirty sometimes". She says and I nod, sending her a cheeky smile. I like that idea.

She shakes her head, her hands starting to slowly unbutton my shirt, her warm mout leaving kisses and licks on every inch of skin she exposes. I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling, my breath hitching.

"You have been bulking up a bit for the part too I see". She runs her nails over my now exposed chest, making me shiver. Her hands sliding over my shoulders pulling of the shirt, letting it flutter to the floor.

"Well had too". I say, gasping as her mouth start roaming over my chest, finding my nipple. She closes her moist lips around it, making me whimper.

She gently push me backwards until I fall down on the bed. She sends me a naughty smirk and grab the front of me jeans, slowly opening them, then she hook her fingers into the waist and pulls them of. Then she pulls of my socks, leaving me on my very strained boxers.

I push myself further up on the bed and raises myself up on my elbows, looking at her, as she crawls up on the bed. She is biting her lip, her eyes running over me. Her voice a husky purr. "Well it suits you".

I reach for her, to pull her up into my arms, but she stops me, shaking her head. And I watch her run her hands up my thighs, sliding her hands under the elastic band of my boxers, pulling them of in a swift motion, freeing my throbbing erection.

Her small soft hand grabs me, making me groan deep in my chest. Then she sent me a teasing smirk. Oh God is she.. yup she definitely is. I think as her soft lips plants a kiss on the tip, before they part, sliding down over me.

It feels so utterly amazing. I mean it always feels good, but she definately know some kind of secret trick, because holy.. I have one hand grabbing the sheets and the other is entangled in her hair. "God baby, that feels soo good".

I have to admit, that the sight of her glancing up at me through thick lashes, her soft lips stretched around my cock, it has to be the most sexy thing I ever saw.

When I can feel I am getting close, I gently tug at her hair, wanting to warn her. "Baby, I can't.. shit I am going to cum".

I expect her to remove herself, most women do, but she actually only up her effords. I might be making some very undignified sounds, but I don't really care as I has the most glorious orgasm. Hearing her actually moan on me. Yup I have the best damn girlfriend in the world.

She crawls up beside me snuggling into my side and I pull her closer, drunk on sexual bliss and emotions rigth now. "You are amazing darling. I love you so damned much".

"I am not sure I should trust anything you say right now". She says smirking, but then it turns into a soft smile. "I love you too".

"Well goodnight darling". I say, pulling the blanket over me, turning my back and trying not to break down in giggles.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Tom ?" I hear her huff indignantly beside me. "You better be fucking kidding me".

 

*Willa*  
He flops down on his back, smirking up at me, then asking in the most innocent voice. "Did you want something too ?"

"What do you think ? God you are so annoying sometimes". I say slapping him on the chest, but he grabs my wrist flipping me down under him in a flash.

His mouth finds my neck, nippling slowly on my skin between words. "I told you I was going to make you scream my name till you lost your voice didn't I ?"

"Let's see about that you smart ass". I tell him. That voice is doing absolutely sinful things to my body. But him being this cocky I am definately not admitting it.

He suddenly bites down on my pulse point and I gasp, but he immediately soothes the sting with his tongue, running it over the bite. 

Then his mouth travels along my collarbone while his hands is swiftly removing my bra. He his mouth finds it's way to my nipple, his tongue slowly circling it until it stands hard, begging for his touch. Then he suddenly sucks it into his mouth, making me moan out lout, grabbing his soft curls.

As he keeps teasing my nipple sending electricity through my body, one hand slides down my body. Pulling down my panties and I swiftly kick them of.

His fingers gently graces down one side, just beside my warm folds and them back up on the other side. He isn't touching my heated center, and for some reason it drives me utterly insane.

I am a quivering mess before he even touches my molten center. His fingers sliding through my slick folds, while his mouth is now teasing my other nipple. As he stroke over my clit my hips buck up, trying to get more friction.

"God Tom ohh..". I gasp out as he slowly slides two fingers into my warmth. Those fingers are so damn long. He hooks them upwards and it only takes him a couple of seconds finding that spot, making my inside coil up in delicious tension, ready to burts with delight.

As he slowly rubs the spot, teasing my nipples with his warm mouth, I start gasping pushing up to meet his fingers. Oh I am there right on the edge, the place you just wish you could stay forever because it feels so good and I am so turned on that right now I would do anything he asked me, just to make him keep doing that.

And then I am engulfed in pure pleasure, gasping and throwing me head back. Oh God it feels so good. Why do I always forget how good it feels ?

But is I thought he ws done with me, I definately got another one coming. He keeps his fingers inside me, starting to tap that spot to a beat only he seems to hear. Kissing down over my body to reach my burning lady-parts.

He sucks my throbbing clit into his mouth, tapping faster and I am seeing stars. It is almost to much, my thighs starts to shake and I feel like I almost can't breathe. "Ohhh ohhh Tom fuuuuckk". I don't even know what I am trying to say.

"Come on baby, scream for me". He mumbles against me. Then he continues his expertly use of both his mouth and fingers. I literally feels like getting rocketed into space. And then my world explodes like a volcano erupting violently, in waves of pleasure. My legs clamping around him and I might just be screaming his name.

When my legs relax enough for him to move, I feel through my haze how he pulls out his fingers, and I feel the physical proof of my pleasure run from me, for a moment feeling a bit embarresed about the mess. But I forgot everything else, when he slide on top of me, hoisting my leg over his arm and thrusting fully into me in one motion, making me cry out in delight.

I grab his arms, holding on for dear life as he takes me in slow deep thrusts. He is filling me completely, making each push in feel like a miniature orgasm. I am mewling and muttering incoherently. Oh lord how can anything feel this good ?

He keeps the same slow pace, but he snap his hips down in a wicked way with every thrust in, and I am clawing at him, pushing up, wanting more friction. He is panting, his hair falling down on his forehead in damp curls. "God baby you feel so good".

After what seems like forever of pure pleasure, his thrusts get a bit faster and more erratic. And when I feel,him tense, the snap down on me groaning his handsome face bathed in pure bliss I can't take it anymore and my body is shaken by a new earthquake of an orgasm.

He slides down beside me, snuggling into my side. His voice a breathless whisper. "Uhm that was beyound amazing darling".  
"It was, most definately". I mumble back, placing my hand on his chest. "But.. well I am not exactly hoarse".

He chuckles deep in his chest. "Don't worry darling, you will be before I am done with you. This was only round one, just assumed you could use a break".


	31. Goodbyes/epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks later

*Willa*  
"I wish you could come with me". Tom says softly, snuggling his face into my neck. I can feel his warm breath on my skin and it makes my entire body respond. "I am going to miss you so badly love"

"I am going to miss you too Tom. Very very much". I say running my hands into his hair, God I am going to miss doing that. 

"But you need to do this, it is a great opportunity for you and Will is going to love being there".

He breathes in deeply, pulling away a bit and placing a hand on each of my cheeks. "Remember I love you baby okay ? You might hear rumours, there almost always are with these kinds of movies, but you have nothing to fear okay ? Nothing at all".

"I know love". I tell him and leans in to kiss him softly. I do trust him. But I admittedly don't like him doing love and sex scenes. "I trust you and even more with Will there".

"Oh so thats why you alloved him to go is it ? So he can keep daddy on a short leash". He say grinning down at me.

I reach up to brush a stray curl of his forehead. "Oh that isn't needed. Daddy knows were he belongs doesn't he ?"

"Oh believe me he does. There is only one place for me, only one woman". He says lifting me of the ground, swinging me around before lowering me back to the ground, kissing me deeply.

He places a hand on my growing stomach, caressing it softly. "Be good to your mother you three little monkeys, she is working hard on keeping you all happy and healthy".

"I'll be big as a house when you get back here you know". I tell him, placing my hand on top of his on my stomach.

He bites his lip, looking sad. "I am so sorry I can't be here for all of it. I don't want to miss out on anything this time".

"I know. But you agreed to make this movie before you knew. And don't worry, you will be here for all the important stuff". I tell him softly.

"Ready dad ? The car is here". Will says coming out from his room with his suitcase in his hand. He is looking even more like his father these days, as he wears his hair in almost the same way.

I let go of Tom, to go hug my son tightly. "Oh I am gonna miss you so much too kid. Behave out there and watch out for your father okay ?"

"Sure mom". He says grinning as he hugs me too him. Oh I can't wait to have both my guys back home safely with me.

I walk my two handsome guys to the car, hugging and kissing them both goodbye and waving as they drive of, before walking back inside. I am actually staying at Tom's house, it is just bigger and we are talking about selling my small one. We are a family now so no need for two houses.

I hope they will have great adventures in Australia. I trust Tom completely. And it is only about 12 weeks before I have him back in my arms. And he has cleared his schedule for almost a year. He wants to be there for everything.

In the beginning I never thought we would work out, I mean we certainly had our bumps along the way, but now I am sure we will make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for now but Tom, Willa, Will and the triplets Will be back in the sequal “Don’t forget me” very soon..


End file.
